Walter 7
by Awatere11
Summary: Valentine Day is coming, Jack's birthday and Ianto wants his beloved to know that he holds his heart. Jack finally learns the truth about John - will it be OK? Jack finds himself once again praying to a god he once despised as that heart is under threat. And Babbit speaks. By this stage you know me well enough to know it's gonna get bumpy.
1. Chapter 1

**Recap of Harkness-Jones family -** **Start of Walter Part 7**

The children are now … 8 months (Ton), 4½ (Babs), 8½ (Walt), and nearly 10 (Stephen).

Ianto goes to Chalets on a Friday morning after kids in school, spends weekend with guests and returns home Monday afternoon.

Jack is a SWAT officer and also owns Torchwood PI Firm that Tosh runs effectively.

Owen and Tosh are together.

Connor, Em and their daughter, Bethany are friends from the dog park. Connor works with Jack. Their Dog is Titan. They also have the female pup, Maggie (Maggot).

Myfanwy is the Harkness-Jones dog, ex police. She still has her son Grub.

Cats (3) – Janet was Jack's. Janet's kitten nearly killed Ianto and Walter called it Lucky for surviving Jack's desire to kill it. Lady Emma was snuck in under Ianto's nose while too sick to notice an extra cat.

Whew! Oh yeah … Gwen is a bit player … as it should be.

 **Important Dates**

February 14th is Jack's Birthday – Valentine boy

March ? Stephen's Birthday

July 15th Ton

August 3rd Babbit's Birthday

Aug 19th Ianto's Birthday, day they met.

October 20th Walt's Birthday

Oct 30th Bedside wedding

Christmas proper wedding

 **The Dead List**

Elizabeth and Ifan Jones

Eugene Jones Jr

Lisa Hallett

Marcus Hallett

Sofia Harkness

Melissa Harkness

Carlton Harkness

Alice Moretti

Sean – Village

Hector – Village

Rhia Harkness-Jones

Gray Harkness-Jones

Mica Harkness-Jones

David Harkness-Jones

…..

Oh my god, I'm a serial killer


	2. Chapter 2

2

The day was flagging and Ianto was late.

The streets were busy and he was anxiously waiting at the cross-walk lights to cross, making his way down the street to the parking area.

He had hoped to have been done early and be back home before Jack and the kids but London was as crazy as ever, reminding him just why he preferred quiet Cardiff.

Christmas had been draining, even with the wonderful wedding anniversary gift Jack had sprung on him, eclipsing his own offering, Ianto was glad things were getting back on an even keel.

Valentine's Day was tomorrow, Jack's birthday. The last of the preparations had been made and now the last gift was settled in Ianto's breast pocket, inside his jacket.

A woman stopped beside him, the baby in the pushchair asleep in the warm sunny afternoon. Ianto smiled as he wondered if Ton had gone down for Tosh or not, he had been a bit grumpy lately and Ianto suspected more teething.

The buzzing sounded to alert the pedestrians that it was time to cross and Ianto walked alongside the woman and baby as he mentally went through his list of things for Jack's surprise 40th birthday.

The balloons, cake and invites were done, Jack was still none the wiser and the boys had happily helped. Babbit even demanded Ton sign the birthday card for their gift as well, almost costing them the birthday card as the little devil tried to eat it before Ianto saved it.

There was a squeal of brakes as a car ran the lights and Ianto instinctively grabbed the pushchair, pulling it out of the way as the woman screamed with shock.

They both then checked the baby and laughed softly as they realized nobody was hurt. The mother had hair like autumn leaves, a pretty auburn with lighter highlights amongst the pretty curls. A contrast to the blonde haired child sleeping in the pushchair.

They continued along as some were heard shouting abuse at the driver in the background.

"Thank you for that, this thing is so heavy" the woman said politely.

"I had one similar with my first" Ianto agreed softly, "So hard to get over door jams, especially single door ones. Some stores were just not worth the effort."

"Go, I know. She is just too heavy for my hip now" the woman laughed, "So nice when I could just run I places quick with her."

"I have four now" Ianto smiled, "Youngest is eight months old and getting quite an attitude on him. Refuses to use one of those, get unbelievably upset if you put him in one. Only word he seems to use is No, much to our despair. Mind you, he has Down Syndrome and they said he would never speak so we mustn't complain."

"I worried about her, my first" she nodded at her baby, "Didn't want the test, worried about miscarriage. I know, they said it was such a slim chance but still, when it's your baby you do tend to get a bit anal."

Ianto hummed his agreement as he looked at the little blonde head that nodded as they rolled over the cobbles.

"Are you parked up here as well?" Ianto pointed, "I can help fold it into the back for you if you like. Not a madman stalker, promise!"

They both laughed as they watched a large double decker bus lumber past and then she replied, "My husband is meeting me, he's just posting something that needs extra stamps and grabbing a new mouse for his computer. We parked where it is closer for me and Della so he's probably another five minutes away."

"Takes so long to get a park" Ianto offered, "Only getting worse with the increase in businesses in this area."

"Yes, so much easier to walk than try and find parks these days. Inner city London is so busy" she sighed.

"I don't think I ever seen so many tourists about, we do seem ….."

Whatever Ianto was about to say as lost as he found himself airborne, no sound or sensation.

He could see bright light and something fluttering about as he twisted in the air.

He just felt surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ianto was cold.

It was dark and somewhere he could hear Ton crying softly.

Oh my baby.

 _Get up darling_

Lisa?

 _Get up darling, wake up._

Lisa, where am I.

 _You are going to be OK, wake up darling._

Ianto tried to wake up.

He knew he had hit the building they had been walking past, the breath knocked out of him as he lay face down in the rubble, trying to breathe.

Were they hit by a car?

He could feel the cobbles under his fingertips, the brick building behind him when he rolled against it in an effort for more air.

His ears were ringing and he yawned in an effort to pop them, hoping to restore something as he blinked in the harsh light.

Hands, touching him, lifting him as he was patted down gently and then it all returned in a rush.

Like being physically slapped, Ianto was reeling back against the brickwork.

Screaming.

The smell of … oh god.

Ianto looked around at the devastation and then remembered the mother and child, crying out as he realized the fluttering object had been the pushchair.

He struggled over to it and fell to his knees, pulling it over to stare into the vacant face of the dead baby.

He was screaming now, struggling with those trying to help as he clung to the poor little girl.

He was upright and he pulled away from the hands as he sought the woman, finding a leg that bore the leggings he had seen under her coat with the sunflowers on them.

Her torso was not far away.

He stumbled towards it and the red hair he had admired was … oh god. Not hair, that was…

Ianto vomited in the street, his knees giving out as hands were holding him again, voices trying to soothe and center him.

He looked around.

Bodies littered the street and the wailing emergency vehicles helped drown out the feeble death cries of those beyond help.

The bus was now a mangled mess, the top layer peeled back like a sardine can with too much to look at, there was too much assaulting Ianto's sight and he closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

4

 _Focus._

Ianto moved forward, towards those that showed movement and knelt as he examined their injuries.

He stated triaging as best he could, helping those at the scene as his sparse medical knowledge came into play, his edidic memory allowing him to function automatically as he knelt by a child with a horrible leg injury.

Ianto had studied medicine for two years in his late teens, wanting to please his fathers before realizing he would always be too committed to the patient and unable to remove himself from their pain. He had moved to architecture in an effort to cleanse his mind of the horrors he had seen. Mathematics, angles. Order. Much better.

A girl lay in front of him, her left leg almost torn completely off and the hunk of metal still lodged in the bone. Ianto could see that she was still alive from the way the blood was pumping onto the ground in large fountain-like bursts.

She looked to be no more than six or seven.

He was now grateful for the training he had received as he calmly slid his hand up her thigh to the pulse point in her groin and squeezed down on the main artery.

The gush of blood all but stopped and Ianto was still trying to breathe as he looked up, over the devastation around him.

 _Is this what a war zone looks like?_

He could hear people giving orders, pounding feet as people ran and it was calming to hear life.

Ianto then noticed the bright red blazer on the child he was trying to save, many more scattered amongst the wreckage and he realized a school class had been on board the bus.

Ianto closed his eyes.

 _It's OK. Cry later. Focus._

Ianto opened his eyes and looked up as a passing paramedic stopped and knelt on the other side of the child.

"Fuck!"

"Penetrating lower extremity arterial trauma" Ianto said automatically, "Partial amputation of limb and severe blood loss. I need a tourniquet immediately followed by IV."

The paramedic nodded and motioned to a colleague as he opened his kit.

"What the fuck happened" the new one asked as he dropped beside Ianto.

"Don't know" Ianto replied, finally able to release the leg as the tourniquet engaged. "We were walking and next thing I know, I was flying."

He groaned softly and flexed his hands, cramping from the pressure he had been applying.

"Fucking terrorists!" one spat, as he shook his head and Ianto looked around the scene again.

A bomb.

Oh god.

Ianto wanted Jack, but he rose and staggered to the next victim, another child.

 _Oh Cariad, it's horrible._

As Ianto knelt beside a sobbing man and checked the child he was cradling he tried to remember what had been happening. We had been walking. We?

Ianto softly told the man that the child was dead, the head trauma extreme and death had been immediate.

The man nodded and continued to rock the small body.

Ianto wanted Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto moved from person to person with the determination of a Harkness-Jones.

He counted seven children still living and knew there were more he hadn't reached yet.

The bright vests of the emergency crews were calming, knowing they weren't alone. But there were so many. So many people begging, screaming, making the horrible sound of impending death.

Ianto was at the mangled wreckage of the bus.

Oh god.

Too much.

Ianto staggered back, moving to the outer limits of the blast radius. He knelt and vomited as the images of the mincemeat inside still burned his retinas.

 _Why did you look, you fool?_

Ianto gasped for air, letting his head drop as he counted his breaths. It was an old technique he had used as a child when afraid.

He wanted Jack. Wanted his babies in his arms.

Most of all, he wanted to wake up now please.

Ianto looked over at a woman who was weeping as she held her friend. They were a small distance away and had obviously been caught in the blast but able to walk.

Ianto staggered over and sat in the garden with them, commenting that if he got grass stains his tailor would kill him.

They all giggled hysterically as they clung to one another and looked at their ruined clothing, Ianto's arms holding the two women as they shook.

He quickly assessed them and reached into his jacket pocket, finding his handkerchief still there. He gently held it to the torn cheek of the older woman, crooning as she gasped with pain.

She hadn't even known she was hurt.

"Not bad, it will be OK" Ianto soothed, "Might not even scar. Just keep a bit of pressure darling."

The younger woman peered around her friend and smiled weakly, "It was so loud."

"I don't remember" Ianto confided, "I just remember the sensation of flying. We Welsh shouldn't do that. Not good fliers, us!"

A bit more giggling as their nerved jangled.

Ianto sighed and looked back down the road at the bus.

He should go back, help more but his heart was already so tightly squeezed in his chest. Besides, the place was awash with people.

Ianto turned back to check the cheek and as he was peeling the material back he was hit from behind, the thump throwing them back into the bushes.

Ianto lay stunned as one of the women started to scream hoarsely.

Then the sound registered.

A second blast.

Ianto closed his eyes, rolling to shelter the two women more as they clung to him and cried.

Something thumped near his head.

God, falling debris.

Ianto lost some time.

Ianto found himself in the back of an ambulance, hands helping him out of his ruined jacket and shirt, soft voices and gentle hands trying to soothe as he shook with adrenaline and shock.

He tried to say his name, saying Jack's instead.

Begging for him, weeping, crying, sobbing, screaming as he tore at the IV being inserted.

A bite to his shoulder as a needle was jabbed in.

Blissful darkness once more.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"What the hell is that?" Owen asked as he stood behind the sofa Tosh was curled up on with Ton.

Tosh opened her eyes and blinked away the snooze as she tried to focus on the screen and Owen swore softly as he un-muted the TV.

The commentary told them it was a bomb on a bus, the images told them it was bad and Tosh found she was cuddling the little boy with horror as images of the carnage continued to play.

"Oh god, those poor bastards" Owen said softly, folding onto the sofa beside her as an image of a crying woman filled the screen, part of her face torn away but still walking. "Do they say where is was centered?"

Tosh picked up her phone and rang Ianto, to warn him not to come home that way but it went to answerphone, must be on the road.

The front door slammed as the older kids raced through and Owen muted the TV, then watched as they headed straight for Stephen's room.

He un-muted it once the bedroom door was shut and Jack walked into the room to lean over the sofa and watch as well.

"Bloody hell, what a mess" Jack sighed, "I will probably get called in over this."

"You think it could happen here?" Tosh looked up at him and he smiled at his son still sleeping in her arms.

"Cardiff is a good town, I hope not. Forewarned is forearmed, better to be ready for a flood than drown in a puddle" Jack shrugged.

"Poor buggers" Owen said softly, "School kids on the bus, they say. Shit!"

Jack shuddered and looked towards the bedroom, glad his babies were safe.

"Ianto not back yet?" Jack suddenly asked as he looked around, "Where was he today, anyway."

"He wanted to get a few things before the weekend, headed into London to …"

Tosh stopped speaking as Jack's phone went off and he sighed, rolling his eyes as he opened it.

"Yes sir, squad to be called up?" Jack asked, "What?"

Jack frowned.

"Yes, this is Jack ... wait." Jack looked at the screen of his phone, "This is my husband's phone. Who is this?"

Owen was on his feet, moving quickly as he told Tosh to contact the Grandys.

He felt sick as he watched Jack's face, guessing the reason why someone else would be on Ianto's phone and hoping against hope he was wrong.

"Where is he" Jack asked flatly, "Is he alive? Can you tell me that?"

Tosh started to hyperventilate as she rose and she rushed from the room, wanting to protect Ton against what was happening.

Owen took the phone and started to talk as Jack found the nearest sofa and took a moment to break down quietly.

Curling up in the cushions of Babbit's favorite one, he sobbed quietly as he shook with shock and relief.

He was alive.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Jack didn't wait for the Grandys to arrive, climbing into Black Beauty with Owen and putting his foot down.

Tosh sat rocking the baby as the kids roared with laughter in the bedroom, blissfully unaware.

Even with the twos and blues Jack had installed on the SUV and his lead foot, Jack would still take at least three hours to get through with the traffic and probable road blocks.

Tosh rang Idris, then John Hart. John was in London on assignment and she knew he would move heaven and earth to get to Ianto.

All she could do now was wait.

.

.

.

Ianto was laying down, it was warm but not soft so he knew it was not his bed. God, he really wanted one of Rhia's pillows as his neck was driving him crazy.

 _Maybe Jack can give her a ring if she's not too busy._

It was too bright and he blinked against the light, sighing as it disappeared with someone leaning over him.

"Ianto?"

"John?" Ianto croaked and hands were stroking his face, soothing him as the bed was put up a bit.

"That better sweets?"

"Oh god, my neck is killing me" Ianto reached up and felt bandages, groaning softly.

"A bit of shrapnel, it's OK. Some in your neck and shoulder" John was still stroking his cheek with one hand while pushing the call button, "There are some people hurt really badly and they are getting seen to first. We think you can wait a wee bit before going in to get the bits of metal taken out as it's only in the flesh."

"Oh god" Ianto remembers … flight.

"John?"

John saw the confusion and sighed as he leaned in, kissing Ianto's forehead and shushing him softly.

"What … Jack. Want my Jack" Ianto's lip wobbled and John maneuvered around so he could lay on the bed and cuddle the Welshman as he sniffled.

"He's coming. Breaking every speed limit known to man in that SUV of his" John assured him, "I'm right here. I won't leave."

"The baby" Ianto shuddered as he started to remember, "A little girl. She was sleeping with her little curls … god. At least she never saw it coming. God, the poor little mite."

John watched Ianto's face as images, moments came back and Ianto closed his eyes as he tried to shut it out.

"It's going to be OK, Jack's coming" John didn't know what else to say so he started talking about Babbit.

He held Ianto and talked about the time Babbit tried to teach him to dance to a song he had made up the steps to and how they both wound up on the floor laughing at themselves.

He felt Ianto relax and drift off to sleep, the usual post-adrenaline snooze he was known for. Idris slipped into the room and took up position on the other side of the bed, taking a hand and rubbing it gently as he watched Ianto sleep.

When they came to take him to surgery, Jack still wasn't there and John reluctantly let them take him, watching the doors long after they had closed.

Idris walked out to the front doors to meet Jack.


	8. Chapter 8

8

The SUV screamed into the ambulance bay and Jack was out before it had come to a complete halt.

Owen was driving, having made Jack pull over and relinquish the wheel after realizing he was going to kill them both at the speed he was going.

Idris stepped forward and Jack fell into his arms.

"Where is he, have you seen him? Is he OK?" Jack demanded and Idris hushed him gently.

"I have just left him, they took him through for surgery, hey, hey, hey, it's OK" Idris soothed as Jack paled.

"Shrapnel shards in his shoulder and a piece in his neck, not life threatening, not severe." Idris assured him, Jack clinging to him for support. "come on, John is waiting back in the ward."

They made their way up into the waiting room where John sat. He had hold of Ianto's jacket and was wringing it in his hands.

"John?" Jack sat wearily and patted his leg.

"They gave me this, was in the ambulance and they saw his name inside. Trust eye-candy to name his clothes like the kids" John laughed with fake frivolity.

Jack recognized the 'whistling in the graveyard' coping technique and nodded, reaching for it.

"Any news?" Idris sat opposite and watched the two men, the familiar way they leaned against each other.

"Still in, the nurse said there was another piece under his shoulder blade, must have gone through the bone to lodge there. Or maybe it was the angle he was to the blast? They don't want to cut the muscle so they will have to go slow" John motioned with his hands, then let them drop.

After a moment, Jack gave him back the jacket, covered in blood and un-savable anyway. John went back to wringing it in his hands.

"Mr Harkness-Jones?" a middle aged man was standing in the doorway, his scrubs showing no blood.

"Yes, I am" Jack rose nervously to his feet.

"Your husband is doing well, came through like a trouper. He's in recovery now and we'll move him through to his room once we're done" the doctor assured him, "Seems someone has pulled a few strings to make sure he has a private room."

Jack looked at Idris who shrugged to show he wasn't the one who had done it.

Jack didn't care, as long as he could hold his love.

They soon came to get him and he walked calmly into the room where a sleepy and confused Ianto smiled sweetly.

"Jack! There you are Cariad" Ianto slurred and Jack was undone.

He sat and leaned forward with his head against Ianto's as he wept and whispered his undying love.

"It's OK Cariad, John says it will all be OK" Ianto murmured dreamily and Jack laughed through his tears.

"Well, if John says!" Jack crooned, stroking Ianto's face with his fingertips.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto's face crumbled and he started to cry, jagged sobs that shook his body as he clung to Jack, the pain from his injuries nothing to the pain of surviving.

Yet again.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Ianto was asleep and Jack took a minute to fetch the other two men, finding James with them.

"The boys OK?"

"Eugene has taken them to the park for the afternoon with the lovely Tosh, they don't know anything" James said as they followed Jack back to the room and James made a small noise as he saw his child.

"Thanks for not telling them" Jack said softly as he watched James stroke Ianto's hair, "I would rather do it. Now I know what to say."

"Babbit would have had a little meltdown" James agreed, "He needs all the facts. He likes to know the truth of things."

Jack looked over at John who was smiling softly.

"You OK John?" Jack asked as he watched him.

"I found something. In the jacket." John held up the damaged cloth, "I … I think it's your present."

"Oh god, my birthday!" Jack moaned, "He was almost killed for …"

"No" Ianto whispered, opening his eyes and reaching for Jack's hand.

"Hey baby" Jack crooned as he sat and leaned into Ianto's face, "I thought you were asleep."

"I keep seeing those poor babies" Ianto whined, his bottom lip wobbling, "Those poor little angels, blown to bits like that."

"Oh baby" Jack placed his forehead against Ianto's and whispered endearments until those baby blues fluttered shut again.

"My poor little teddy bear" James said sadly, leaning against the wall, "He saw everything, didn't he?"

"Reports are still coming in" Owen agreed, "But there were children blown apart in the initial blast, more in the second. Emergency crews caught with the second blast. Looks like the first was a teaser to lure more people to the area."

"Oh god" John huffed, "This is going to shatter him."

"They got some out, some kids that survived the first blast because they were already in ambulances or in the outer radius of the second blast. Number two was smaller, more compact." Owen looked at the heart monitor by the bed and turned it off, deeming it unnecessary.

"So, the children were not the targets" James frowned as he tried to understand.

"No, they didn't know who was on the bus, they didn't care" Owen said sadly as he looked over to Jack who was patting the covers over Ianto.

"Collateral damage" James whispered.

"Cowards!" Jack spat, "Scum sucking fucking cowards!"

John held out the small box from the jacket and Jack accepted it, torn between the need to respect Ianto's privacy and the desire to peek.

Owen solved the dilemma by plucking it out of Jack's open hand and opening it. He looked smugly at Jack, then at the box and his face softened as he smiled softly.

Jack held out his hand and Owen placed the box gently back in his hand.

A signet ring.

Gold with welsh knots around the edges forming the band and the middle had a large flat circle forming the signet. It resembled a shield with its filigree edging.

Jack looked at it with wonder and blinked back tears.

A welsh Dragon sat staring at him with piercing blue sapphires for eyes.

A rabbit peeked from behind a front paw, a deer to represent Stephen peeked over the curled tail and the star above was unmistakably Walter. Jack knew without a doubt that the baby dragon asleep in the curled tail was little Ton.

The raised paw of the dragon was reaching towards him, a heart shaped ruby in the palm.

Jack swallowed thickly as he held his family in the palm of his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Ianto was released the next morning amid media madness and Ianto was now aware enough to want a side entrance to slip out.

They left through the ambulance bay as John brought the SUV around and Jack climbed in the back with Ianto.

James decided to travel with Idris as Owen climbed into the front seat of Black Beauty.

Ianto hadn't spoken much and was cuddled in Jack's arms as they sped back up into the exit, flashes going off as the media realized they were part of the story.

The drive back to Cardiff was silent, save for Owen's occasional question to Ianto to make sure he was OK.

They pulled up and Ianto sighed as the small media scrum moved towards the SUV. Walter opened the front door and released Myfanwy who quickly cleared the walkway of anyone holding a camera. Ianto then slid from the vehicle and Walter ran over.

Ianto knelt, warning Walter softly of his sore shoulder as he let Walter croon and cluck. Stephen followed with a Ton in his arms, yelling for his parents with glee as he rushed towards them and Ianto rose with a soft groan, feeling his pain relief fading.

Last to appear was Babbit who haughtily told those watching to 'get the hell off my land!' before walking over and pulling Walter back for his own attention.

"Hello my babies" Ianto sighed softly as he let them lead him up the path.

"Oi! Ianto!" a familiar voice called from the pack and Ianto turned slowly to peer into the faces.

"Connie!" he smiled as he recognized the reporter that had done the documentary on the avalanche and she pushed though the throng and into his arms.

"In the wars again sweetheart!" she crooned as she brushed her fingers over a graze on his face.

"Oh Connie, it was horrible!" Ianto sighed, ushering her inside.

She watched the children climb carefully on to the sofa and coo as they touched his bumps and bruises, Babbit taken with his hospital bracelet. Ianto rose carefully and walked over to the dresser, cutting it off with a pair of scissors and then using a stapler to fix it, he slid it onto his child's wrist.

Babbit squealed as he shook his arm, watching the bracelet jump on his wrist.

"I didn't get one of these when I buggered my arm!" he frowned.

"Only if the hospital needs to keep you for a wee while potty mouth," Ianto explained as he sat back down, "You were just too tough!"

"So! I count four horrible beasts!" Connie said and watched Ianto's face light up.

"Stephen is Jack's from a previous relationship and this is Carlton, my nephew. My sister and her husband, Jack's brother, died and we inherited him as well" Ianto gushed, "Isn't he cute?"

Connie laughed softly and then heard a soft huff as Walter saw her and he ran over with his arms out, remembering her great hugs.

"Oh Walter, you are so grown up!" she laughed, admiring his shoes he was showing her.

Babbit walked past and stopped, racing over to push him aside and assault her with questions. He was interested to hear what she did for a living with vague memories of her and grilled her for almost half an hour as Ianto provided refreshment.

"I promised them that you would rest" Jack scolded, without any power in his words and Ianto rolled his eyes as he turned to her and winked.

She did love this family.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Connie brought up the possibility of an interview with the media, to get rid of them. She reasoned that, like the avalanche, they wanted their comments and quotes along with some feel-good pictures then they would move on to the next car crash. Ianto considered and decided she was right, agreeing to a public statement and some Q & A. He didn't want the children exposed so he agreed to it at the BBC studios, giving Connie full rein to sort it.

"So, Mr Harkness-Jones, OK if I call you Ianto?" the presenter asked politely and Ianto smiled as he nodded.

"So, the Doctor title is for a literary doctorate, not a medical degree is it." She began straight away and Ianto blinked, expecting a gradual lead in with polite banter.

"No. I have a couple of doctorates under my belt," Ianto nodded, "I did not finish medical school, only did two years of study before realizing I could not watch someone suffer."

Now it was her turn to blink, "Pardon?"

"I have a doctorate in Science and one in Literature. I have studied architecture and did two years of medical training which included becoming a fully qualified EMT." Ianto smiled politely, "I have a very high IQ and am easily bored. By the age of fifteen I was doing my Doctorate in Literature which led to the medical interest when I saw a course."

"Er, then your brother died?" she checked her notes.

"My brother was murdered and things went bad for a while. Are we going to do my whole life story?" Ianto was frowning now, looking over at Jack who looked equally confused off screen.

"The Hoodlums. You were a major player, I understand that even recently you were at the compound with your children," she looked at him for comment and Ianto bristled.

"My brother was the husband of Idris Jones, leader of the Hoodlums, who is also considered an important part of my family" Ianto said calmly, "I am proud to say I am a member of the Hoodlum Clan, I will never deny that fact. I am also proud to say publically that I am gay and we are raising four boys. Whether of not those children turn out to be gay, I don't know and don't care. As long as they are loved. I am also pagan, drive an SUV and believe in gay marriage."

She realized that Ianto had taken the bit between his teeth as he openly glared at her and she tried to change that subject, "Er, the avalanche that killed all of your climbing group…"

"Obviously not all. I am sitting here" Ianto corrected her. "Those that died that day were all good people and it was a horrible accident. I can assure you that I did not cause it, nor did I 'off' them for a private contract through my Hoodlum ties."

She was now riffling through her papers as she looked to her producer who was face palming. Jack hid his grin behind his hand and his tiger showed his claws. God, he hated attention.

"If you really want to know" Ianto leaned forward, "I have threatened to shoot someone, I have beaten the shit out of a man who tried to sexually assault me and one day I spent the whole day naked in a bathtub with my gorgeous husband."

"er…"

"However I will say categorically that I am not a terrorist and I did not plant the bombs that caused this horrible event. Also, I have never parked in a handicapped park, even when I was in a wheelchair myself."

Ianto leaned back and smirked as the producer stepped forward, apologizing for any misunderstandings and she was replaced with a new interviewer. Ianto sipped his glass of water and watched them work.

The man who sat looked at the notes and snorted, then placed them down and addressed Ianto, "You have faced some adversary and witnessed some horrific things."

Ianto canted his head, then nodded silently.

"I understand you were quite young when your mother died." He said as he watched Ianto sip the water, "Then a drunk driver took your wife from you. She was survived by your new born baby. You met Captain Harkness after being mugged and found love again, going on to adopt three more children. During that time, you survived an avalanche after recovering from an accident in your home that could have paralyzed you for life. I see that you have also survived cancer."

Ianto nodded silently.

"Throughout you remained loving, caring and a productive member of your community" the man continued, "I understand that the village where the avalanche happened has become your second home and you are now co-owner a business there."

"Yes. I love my family and my community."

"Well apparently, you are a very caring person with eye witness accounts saying you moved towards the bus after the initial blast, triaging those you found. You placed yourself in danger without a second thought, only leaving the area when the sight of dead children became too much. Some of the children successfully removed from the scene had been triaged by you and deemed safe to move. It's safe to say you saved their lives with your medical knowledge. Even then, when the second blast went off, you were still in the outer blast zone helping a woman and you shielded her at your own expense."

"Well, it wasn't like I planned it or deliberately placed myself between her and the blast, it just worked that way."

"Well according to Delia Rhames you not only shielded her, you continued to comfort her afterwards even though you were injured in the second blast."

"Um, I … er ...I don't recall."

"That's OK Ianto dear" the older woman from the garden said as she slid into a chair next to him, turning her head so the faint stitches on her cheek was visible under the bright lights, "I remember your kindness well and I want to thank you for saving me and my daughter."


	12. Chapter 12

12

"So Delia, tell us about your memory of this young man"

"My daughter and I had been walking along, we actually saw Ianto walking towards us with a woman and a little baby in a pushchair. I think I said to my daughter that they were a lovely looking family" Delia sighed, "I now know that Ianto, as is his way, was unknown to her, a stranger that had her laughing softly like they knew each other."

Ianto smiled and then shook his head, "Her husband was going to meet them at the carpark, we were heading in the same direction and the pushchair was hard to navigate over the cobbles. I had one the same for my first child, bloody thing. Such a beautiful child, she looked so angelic."

"When the initial blast hit, my adult daughter and I were thrown backwards, I hit … something and we staggered to a nearby garden area. I remember seeing Ianto crying over the pushchair and knew the poor wee mite hadn't survived by the way he was grieving, then he seemed to shake it off and started walking to a little girl. I now know he saved her life by pressing on her main artery to stop the terrible hemorrhaging from her leg injury. He then gave instructions to the paramedics before moving on. That little girl, Regina, has survived. Regina, or Rory to her friends had her leg repaired and it sounds like she will walk again."

"Rory" Ianto said softly as he struggled with his emotions.

He saved a Rory.

"Ianto here went on to treat six more children and a young man with a scalp wound before moving back to me. He sat and made me laugh, soothed me and my daughter while seeing to my cheek. When the second blast happened, he threw himself over us and held us tightly against him, rolling on top so the debris raining down fell on him not us."

Delia stopped and swallowed, "I recall a foot, still with its shoe attached bouncing quite near our heads as he held us."

Ianto took a deep breath, "A black Nike."

"Yes. You remember sweetheart?" she asked softly.

"Bits. Mostly just wanting it all go away" Ianto sighed, "My heart was pounding and I was so scared for those injured. My own children in the back of my mind as I tried to work through the injuries around me. I didn't even know I was hurt after the second blast."

"I was so scared and confused" Delia confided, "Until Ianto sat down and placed the handkerchief against me face, I didn't even know I was hurt!"

The rest of the interview went without incident and at the end some photos of the children and other survivors were shown to Ianto and Delia who poured over them.

"So many lost" Ianto whispered.

"So many saved" Delia patted his arm, "Thank you dear."

Ianto went to Jack and leaned against him as he whispered that he wanted to go home.

As they drove in the dying light Ianto declared himself done with the whole thing, other than counselling, he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Line!

Jack was relieved to hear about the counselling, worried about survivor's guilt that had eaten him up last time. Also, glad to finally know who had arranged the private room. What a lovely lady.

The kids were watching the big screen and all rushed to Ianto for cuddles, happy when he sank onto the sofa and they all watched some mindless movie that Ianto didn't really even register as he cuddled in Jacks arms.

Eugene and James watched their boy anxiously, glad when they saw him smile at the children's laughter.

They had talked together and decided to spend a bit more time with him for the next few weeks, just to help with the beasts.

They felt something stirring in the ethos and it didn't feel good.

Not good at all.

And the way Ianto was on edge, he felt it too.


	13. Chapter 13

13

It was the morning after the interview aired.

Ianto had been relieved to watch it and find it quite composed. They had totally cut the silly woman out and he made quite a calm guest with Delia softly patting his arm.

He walked out to collect the paper from the front lawn and froze as several flashes announced the paparazzi waiting outside the gate.

They were shouting at him, asking for comments and he snatched up the paper, hurrying back inside.

"Cariad, I want to go to the other house, at least the village protects us a bit" Ianto sighed as he walked into the kitchen and slapped the newspaper down in front of Jack, "Those vultures are roosting again!"

Jack grunted and opened the paper, cursing as he rose with a look of horror on his face.

"What is it?" Ianto stepped over and looked down with a soft frown.

A man was pictured holding a photograph of the woman in the sunflower tights and the little girl in the pushchair. Ianto sighed and then started to read.

He made a small noise as he struggled to find a chair, Jack was already calling the lawyer and Arty was soon on his way over.

Ianto was in shock as he sat waiting.

"What's wrong Teddy Bear?" Eugene said as he entered the kitchen and recognized the look of doom.

"The husband of the woman with the baby girl who died on the blast, has given an interview saying we were having an affair. He even questions if the child was his" Ianto hissed, "the bastard is selling his story to whomever will listen."

"What can we do?"

"Ignore it" Arty said as he entered, "It's bullshit! Anyone doing a google search will get your life story, including the pretty husband you have on your arm. He sounds a bit stupid really as CCTV clearly showed them arriving together at the car parking area."

"I want to go to the other house, spend some time in the village" Ianto said, "Will it look like I'm running away?"

"No. Again, you spend half your time there, it will be a normal thing to do" Arty assured him, "I just want to cuddle those wee lovelies and I'll leave you to it."

Arty settled on a sofa and enjoyed the kids climbing over him, especially pleased when Ton reached up from the floor for his cuddle.

"Hello little angel" he crooned, kissing the little cheeks.

He then watched Stephen fussing as he settled Ton again, pleased to see Alice's son so happy and loved.

Ianto entered the room and announced the move to the other home.

Babbit screamed and clapped, then got worried as he and John had a play date that afternoon.

"Don't worry darling, we will call Uncle John and he can come spend the weekend too" Ianto said with a shrug and Jack raise his eyebrows.

John was spending a lot of time with them lately.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Bets was furious when she saw Ianto's sad puppy dog face and she ordered him straight to bed.

Babbit told her that Uncle John was coming tomorrow and they were all going to play pirates for the day, so excited that he kept making squealing noises as he hugged himself.

Jack followed Ianto into the bedroom and watched him undress.

"Are you sure it was a good idea, inviting John to stay overnight?" he asked as Ianto folded back the bedding and turned to face him.

"Huh?" Ianto frowned and climbed into the bedding, then started to pull it up over himself.

"John spends a lot of time with Babs. Do you think he's getting a bit too attached to our child?" Jack asked.

Ianto snorted as he settled and mumbled something.

"What?"

"For Christsake! Do we have to do this now! For months you shoot me down when I try to tell you and now you want to be all righteous?" Ianto roared as he sat up, "I'm aching like a bastard and want to go to sleep, not argue about Babbit and his bloody idiot father!"

Ianto flicked the covers back and rose, snarling as he went to storm out of the room but Jack caught his arm and pulled him back.

"His idiot father?" Jack said slowly, "Did you just call John Babbit's dad?"

"Don't be fucking soft!" Ianto pushed at him, "You are his Dad, I am his Tad. I just happened to have a brain fart one day not so long ago that John and Babbit were too much alike, so I asked him straight out about Crystal. I tried to tell you. He was so sorry and ashamed."

"Ashamed!" Jack hissed, tightening his grip. "Why, what were you doing? Why was he ashamed?"

"Bastard!" Ianto snarled, swinging and catching Jack on the face with a solid slap, "You're hurting me! How dare you. Listen to me for a change. It's bad enough that that prick is accusing me of infidelity without you getting in on the act. Christ! I wasn't the one pregnant ya fucking numpty! He gave her money for an abortion and then washed his hands of it!"

Ianto stormed out into the hallway and stopped then headed for the study.

He flopped into the big armchair and told Hector all about it, even arguing with the smiling photo that he was sick of all the hot and cold shit.

He sobbed and told his dead friend that he was tired and his neck hurt and nobody cared.

Jack listened in the doorway and felt like a first class shithole for attacking Ianto when he was not himself, noting the fact that Ianto had told him he wanted to talk about John and he had blown him off before Christmas.

"Hey" Jack said softly, "You were trying to tell me during and after the trip, weren't you?"

"Fuck off!" Ianto pouted, "Heck and I are talking!"

"Babe"

Jack sat on the edge of the desk and watched Ianto pout.

"I did it again didn't I. The councilor told me to look for warning signs that I was shutting you down." Jack said sincerely, "Sorry?"

"Fuck off!" Ianto repeated, "Go play with the kids."

Jack walked back out to the main room and watched Babbit prance about.

Of course he was John's.

Ianto had tried to tell him so.

Jack replayed the times he had shot down conversations about John.

Jack hated being a dickhead.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Ianto was in the shower, letting the water wash over him and Jack entered to apologize.

He stood, stunned into silence as he looked at the livid bruising and grazing on his husband's body.

There had been more than just shrapnel and he had forgotten, god they had been so tired, so chaste since the bombing Jack hadn't seen him naked. With it being just over a week later, the full bloom was now showing. No wonder he had slapped him; the entire arm was one black bruise.

Ianto looked over at him and grimaced, "You want another fight?"

"No baby. I want to say sorry. Of course he's John's. You did try to tell me. Several times if I remember correctly and I just didn't want to hear it" Jack held out the big fluffy towel and Ianto stepped into it.

"Sorry darling, I feel like a first class prick" Jack said as he gently dried the poor bruised body of his love.

"The stitches have to come out tomorrow" Ianto changed the subject and Jack nodded, "Do you think Owen would come to do it? I don't want to go back."

"Of course baby," Jack soothed, "I'll give him a call. He might want to come with John and stay the night, Toshi too?"

Ianto blinked owlishly at him and nodded, looking as childlike as Walter when upset.

"This had all been a bit much, hasn't it sweetheart" Jack soothed, cuddling Ianto and gently rubbing his back.

"I just want things to be quiet for a while" Ianto whispered and Jack crooned softly. "Sorry for snapping."

"It's OK. We're both sorry, let's put a line under it, yeah?" Jack offered.

"What are the beasts doing?"

"Walter and Stephen are playing chess, quite good at it too. Babbit is telling Bets all about playing Pirates and Ton is sucking a piece of coal he stole from the coal bucket. I made sure it was a big bit."

"He likes coal" Ianto sighed softly.

"Owen said it's normal, some kids eat dirt and stuff. Some even eat crayons. Just a phase" Jack agreed.

"He hasn't spoken again" Ianto finally said after a few minutes of silent rocking.

"Still thinking about it, ya think?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Maybe it will be Tada or Dada. He is such an imp that it might be something random like apple" Ianto laughed softly.

"Ok?" Jack drew back and smiled as Ianto pouted for a kiss.

"I love you" Ianto whispered as he stroked Jack's cheek where he had slapped him, "Sorry."

"No. No sorry, just love. I'll take love any day" Jack whispered as he kissed Ianto deeply, holding him close.

"Oh Jack, I just want everything to go away" Ianto admitted.

"And I just want you" Jack answered. "Everything else will work out."

Ianto clung to him and hoped so, too.


	16. Chapter 16

16

John pulled up in his Volvo and Babbit was already running for him, screaming like a banshee.

"Hey Babbie!" John smiled, lifting the child into his arms and kissing his face.

"Hey Uncle John" Walter called out, waving and John turned to wave back.

"Come help carry, will ya Walt. We got some pirate stuff here for our day." Owen called out as Tosh carried a cake box inside, looking for Ianto.

"Awesome!" Walter crowed as he called out for Stephen to come see.

Soon the boys were carrying things over to the grass as John started to put something up.

"A tent?" Babbit frowned.

"A pirate ship!" John said, then showed Babbit the tent was actually a blow up castle that was in the shape of a boat.

Babbit stood gaping with his arms flung out with glee, little fingers wriggling.

Stephen and Walter helped stake it down, Ianto watching as it got closer and closer to the garden. He finally relaxed when he saw there was still room to walk without killing the spring bulbs.

Jack threw himself into it as well, pulling an old carpet out of the storage shed that was blue and placing it around the castle to resemble water.

Babbit was hugging John as he squealed and John was laughing as he returned the hug. When Walter and Stephen joined in the hug thanking their uncle, Jack looked over at Ianto with a soft smile.

The village children soon arrived and John showed them the dress up costumes and props he had purchased, lying that they were on sale. Ianto smiled as he thanked John and several children ran back to their houses for their own outfits.

Ianto couldn't help but notice there was enough stuff in the boxes for at least ten children.

Ianto brought out sandwiches and fresh fruit for the kids and settled in a chair to watch them play, the horrors of the last week or so just fading away.

John fell out of the bouncy ship a few times before Babbit realized he was doing it deliberately and everyone laughed as Babbit used his plastic sword to slap John's arse while calling him a "Scooby dog!"

John lay on the carpet and howled as Babbit stood over him, the eyepatch flipped up so John could get the benefit of a two-eyeball glare.

Walter tied Stephen to the rubber mast and Stephen cried for Babbit to save him, which resulted in Walter being called a "Scooby dog" as well while wild swings with the cutlass almost pierced the plastic.

Jack climbed in to save Stephen, a hanky on his head and Babbit crowed as he kicked his father on the butt, sending him straight back out.

"You gotta do better than that ya sooby dog, you!" Babbit roared defiantly.

Ianto had started to giggle and watched with glee as Walter did a happy dance behind Babbit, who turned to see the twerking and chased Walter in circles while telling him it was gonna be 'run up him' if he bloody caught him.

Ton sat in Ianto's lap, entranced with his brothers and laughed along with Ianto each time someone slithered out onto the ground.

"Argh!" John cried from the ground as Babbit landed on top of him, "Bugger!"

"Oi!" Babbit sat on his chest and glared down at him, "Language! We have a bubba here!"

"Yeah!" Walter roared, "We have a bubba here!"

"That's right!" Stephen yelled, then squealed as the bindings gave way and he slithered out to land on them both.

"bugger!" Babbit said from the ground as John checked him over.

Ton clapped and looked gleefully at Ianto.

"Bugger!"

"Oh no!" Ianto wailed with horror, looking to Jack who was on his hands and knees, looking over with a mirroring look of horror.

Ton waved happily.

"Bugger!"


	17. Chapter 17

17

John had trudged back into the cottage with all the children, even Ton who decided he was funny enough to live with.

This left Ianto and Jack at a loose end and Bets soon shooed them out of the kitchen.

They had the choice of the cottage bed or the large bed in the room the Grandys usually slept in at the big house.

Ianto worried about the children waking and needing him so they tip-toed into the cottage and found what they had expected. John lay in the middle of the pull out double couch-bed. He was snoring softly as Babbit snored on his chest, his little body plastered over his John-bed.

Stephen was one side with Ton in his arms, both asleep as Walter nodded in the far corner.

Ianto silently scooped up Walter and carried him through to his bedroom, knowing he would rather wake in his own bed, like his Taddy.

Jack also plucked Ton and carried him through to check his nappy before placing him in the cot. If he woke before anyone else, hell would follow.

Last time Ton had woken first he had slid to the floor and calmly crawled to the fridge, emptying as much as possible before the crashing brought his Taddy running, naked and horrified when he found the left over lasagna and lime jelly being swum through.

Finally satisfied that crisis was averted, Ianto threw blankets over the three remaining children.

Yeah, count.

Stephen, Babbit and John.

Three big kids.

The two men finally flopped onto their own bed and Jack whispered "Rain check on a blow job?" hopefully before drifting off and Ianto's soft chuff of laughter was the last thing he heard.

He woke to the sound of soft crying and listened to see which child it was, then realized it was Ianto crying in his sleep.

It broke his heart and he sat up, gathering his love into his arms and holding him gently as he crooned.

Ianto snuffled and seemed to settle and Jack looked up to see John in the doorway, looking worried.

"Nightmare" Jack whispered, "Gets them about the bombing."

"Bastards!" John hissed padding over to sit on the bed and reach for the exposed back of the Welshman.

He pulled the covers up so they were covered in the sitting position and gently rubbed Ianto's back. He had noted the bruising still apparent and frowned as he wished he could personally show those bastards what he thought of their attack.

Jack smiled and caught his hand. Squeezing.

"Go back to our kids, it's OK" Jack whispered and John nodded, then rose and started to leave.

"John" Jack stage whispered and John turned at the doorway, "I know about you and Babs. That's cool too. You are already family, always were I guess."

John's smile was a blinder as he walked back to the living room and climbed back into the bed.

Babbit muttered as he snuggled back into him and John knew he was home.

Family.

Yeah, he liked that.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Ianto was a bit nervous to go back to Cardiff but it wasn't fair on the kids to miss their time with their town friends with half term so close to ending and play dates still not played.

Jack's birthday fell on the first day of the mid-break, it had been Valentine's Day … the day after the bombings and even so, they had been called the Valentine's Day bombings which annoyed him no end.

Ianto steeled himself for the week back in town with a plan to make it feel like a happy place again. Connor and Em had been excited about staying on at the chalets to help Bets and she had been pleased to have more family to dote on. Connor also pleased that he and Jack had staggered their time off so they had been able to spend some time together. Those two were as thick as thieves these days.

The Grandys were waiting and assured him that the house was fine, the cats were fine and nobody had come calling.

Ianto unpacked and walked around feeling nervous for a while, then settled into his favorite spot on the veranda. Yeah, his swing seat.

Though still cool, the days were warming up and he looked at his garden starting to wake with the spring.

This was his favorite time of year, the new life like a rebirth.

Ton was snuffling over the monitor and Ianto rose, walking through the firehouse to retrieve his son.

"Bugger!" Ton cried happily as he saw his Taddy and waved excitedly.

Ianto snorted and scooped him up, "Taddy."

"Bugger" Ton responded and Ianto giggled softly.

"You are an imp!" Ianto crooned, "I think you know exactly what you are saying young man."

Ton's answer was a snigger that sounded like Jack and Ianto melted as he kissed his little boy's face.

Taking him out to the seat, Ianto settled again and swung gently as Ton enjoyed a bottle.

Ton soon tired of the bottle and offered it to Ianto with a serious stare.

"No?"

"No" Ton responded calmly. "Bugger."

"Yeah, bugger!" Ianto huffed, "What do you want darling? Want a biscuit?"

Ton blinked.

Ianto rose and carried Ton through to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He started pointing out different food he knew he liked but got no response.

"What? Not hungry Munch?" Ianto asked as he squeezed gently.

Ton was looking intently at the choices and saw something in a drawer, pointing.

"What? In here?" Ianto pulled open the fridge drawer and Ton squealed.

Ianto plucked out the tub of strawberries and Ton started to clap excitedly.

"These are Daddy's!" Ianto told him, "We'll have to ask. Come on."

Jack was surprised but happy to get the skype and grinned down the camera at his little boy who was babbling away.

"Ask nicely" Ianto said calmly. "Ton wants your strawberries, he must ask."

"My strawberries?" Jack gasped theatrically, "You beast!"

"Please Daddy?" Ianto asked in a childish voice as Ton watched the computer screen, leaning close.

"Dada?"

Jack took a deep breath as Ianto gaped.

"Oh! Oh my little star!" Jack gushed, "You can have ALL daddy's strawberries, you clever boy."

"Dada!" Ton said eagerly with a wave as he watched his father start to weep.

"We are recording this right Toshi?" Jack said as he flapped his hands excitedly at the camera.

"Oh my god, was that Ton?" Tosh's face appeared on the screen, "You good boy."

"Dada. Bugger!" Ton pointed out and everyone laughed as Ianto popped the top off the strawberries and removed the cores.

Ton got ALL the strawberries.

.

.

.

.

 **I have been asked about the coal eating thing, my niece loved the staff and this is apparently just something some kids do. Coal, charcoal or dirt. Google it.**


	19. Chapter 19

19

Valentine's Day and also Daddy's birthday had been a non-event because of the bombing. They were going to do it today instead.

Babbit was excited about the cake because Taddy had let him help ice it and even do some patterns on top. Everyone had wrapped their presents and Daddy was due home from work. Ready to start the pretend holiday.

Taddy had let them stay up because Daddy had been away since yesterday and was due home after bedtime, the Team called into London for an exercise. Ironically on bombs.

Taddy had the table set nice for him and Daddy's meal, the kids having been fed and they all snuggled on the sofa as they waited.

Time crept by.

Ianto tried calling his cell.

Ianto called Tosh who was surprised and did a cell check, telling him it was in working order and in-between London and home still.

Ianto started to worry.

The children went to bed as they dropped off to sleep, carried there by their Taddy.

Time crept by.

Ianto woke to the sound of the key in the door and he looked around blearily, noting the burnt out candles.

"Jack?" Ianto rose and headed towards him, stopping as he took in the sight inside the door.

"First, I got a flat. Then the spare was flat, seems John borrowed the car. Then I tried to call Tosh and dropped my phone. Look!" Jack thrust a mangled lump at him, "Then I fell over trying to find it. I fell in the fucking mud. Then …"

Ianto blinked.

"Then, I lost a bloody shoe and slid down the bank into the creek." Jack wailed, "It was cold and … why are you laughing?"

"I thought you had an accident or something" Ianto giggled, "I had images of you dead in a ditch."

"Ah. Well, you're not far off!" Jack slumped, then grinned.

"Sorry darling" Ianto opened his arms and Jack eagerly shuffled into them, the shoeless socked foot leaving a mud trail.

"My poor Cariad" Ianto crooned, rubbing Jack's back, "Bubble bath?"

Jack groaned as Ianto moved him to a kitchen chair, forbidding him from sitting until newspaper was down first.

Then a plate of yummy stew was plonked down as Ianto hurried off to start the bath.

Jack ate as he looked at the lovely table setting and best china, cursing softly as he remembered today was Valentine's Day Mark II.

Ianto bustled back in and sat, eating quickly as he poured generous amounts of wine for them both.

"I ruined it" Jack said in a small voice.

"Nonsense!" Ianto smiled, "You came home. All you ever have to do. Me too. That's the agreement, we always come home!"

Jack smiled and looked at the man he married, handed his life, heart and soul to.

He watched his world before him.

The ring box sat by the plate and Jack wriggled with delight as he opened it, still enamored by the signet ring.

Ianto slipped it on his hand and kissed the knuckles as Jack sighed.

"Bath!" Ianto declared, shoving Jack into the bathroom where Ianto had timed it perfectly, the huge bath almost full to the brim.

He sank into the lavender scented bubbles and watched Ianto scoop the clothes into the corner, then discard his own clothes on top and join him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mark II." Ianto whispered as his hand closed around Jack's dick.

Perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Ianto's hand was slick under the water and Jack closed his eyes, laying back to enjoy the attention.

The hot water sank into his bones, chasing away the cold from the day and the gentle kisses to his throat were soothing.

He felt the water swishing as Ianto moved to straddle him and when he lowered himself on Jack's engorged member Jack moaned with delight.

They moved slowly, slopping water as they rocked gently.

Endearments were whispered and fingers found places to hold, knead, encourage.

Ianto's head fell back as he opened his windpipe to breathe then he started to ramp it up and Jack ground his teeth as he watched a droplet of sweat trickling down Ianto's neck.

Ianto's head fell forward and they locked eyes as Ianto started to whine.

Oh yeah.

Jack reached for Ianto's dick and tugged enthusiastically as Ianto's fingers dug into his shoulders and Ianto's face grimaced.

"Come on baby" Jack panted, "Cum for me!"

Ianto cried out, arching his back and Jack looked down, seeing cum bubbling up in the water, god it looked sublime. Jack caught it in the facecloth, imagining life in the palm of his hand for a moment. Wondering what their children would have looked like if they could have somehow made a child together.

Jack felt his own wave of overdrive, pulling Ianto to him as he pumped into him, faintly hearing water hit the tiles.

They lay debouched and gasping as the water slowly cooled.

Jack kissed Ianto and stroked his face as he hummed.

"Can we do this every year?" Jack whispered, "Have a Mark II?"

"Sure" Ianto panted, "Next week we can have a Mark III if ya like."

Jack laughed softly, rubbing Ianto's back as they drifted.

"Daddy?"

Jack opened his eyes and found Babbit peering around the doorframe.

 _I swear to god; the little bugger can smell the bubbles._

"Hey stink" Jack whispered, "Can't sleep?"

"Did you see my cake?" Babbit asked as he crept closer, looking at his snoozing Taddy snuggling on Daddy's chest.

"No, I'm saving it for the morning" Jack said softly, "Cake for breakfast. Taddy will be so cross."

"Taddy will beat you with the tea towel" Ianto muttered and they snorted.

"Room?" Babbit asked, even as the night clothes were coming off.

Ianto sat up and slid off Jack, making sure the bubbles hid the fact that they had been joined still and with a gentle kiss Jack slopped the water and the facecloth full of cum was flicked over the side.

He helped Babbit into the water and Ianto let out some cold and ran more hot as Babbit crowed with delight.

"I like our cuddles" Babbit said as he kissed Jack's cheek, "Our special ones."

Jack looked over at Ianto and grinned as their wee imp sighed theatrically.

Ianto slid over and cuddled the other side, covering Babs so he was in a sandwich and Babbit hummed happily.

They drifted in the warmth of their bath.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Their first day back at school and Ianto had been looking forward to a little bit of peace.

"But the house is so quiet Teddy" Eugene sighed as he accepted a cup of coffee from his son.

"I love my boys, I swear to god but sometimes …" Ianto slumped into his chair and rolled his eyes, "I am sure duct tape was invented by a parent that just had enough!"

Eugene snorted and then put his cup down as the phone rang.

"I'll get it Tad" Ianto smiled as he rose gracefully and walked over to the handset.

"Harkness-Jones residence, Ianto speaking" he said politely, his smile slowly fading.

"Of course Ms Flemming, I'll be there directly" Ianto said then replaced the handset in the cradle with a solid thump.

"Problem darling?" Eugen asked, swiveling in his chair.

"Babbit is in timeout, apparently he gave his teacher a bit of lip, the pre-school wants me down there" Ianto growled, reaching for his cellphone.

"Let's go see before we tell Jack, those big boots stomping about with their partnering "swishy coat' might be a bit intimidating if it's just a misunderstanding" Eugene soothed and Ianto nodded.

The headmistress's office was sterile and beige, just like her.

"Sorry to call you in on the first day back but we find it best to nip this sort of thing in the bud" she smiled and Ianto nodded.

Babbit's teacher appeared and chose a seat, nervously rubbing her hands on her thighs.

"Mrs Dermit, this is my Tad" Ianto said calmly, "Eugene Jones."

"Hello Mr Jones" she smiled.

"Doctor" Eugene eyeballed her, deciding he didn't like her on principle, "I'm a doctor actually."

"Oh!"

"The problem … would you care to explain what happened?" Ianto asked.

"We were leaving the library to walk back to class and young Noah insisted on holding the hand of one of his young friends, even though I had clearly instructed that he hold the hand of the new girl, Madison." She simpered.

Ianto blinked.

"Excuse me?" Eugene snorted, "My grandson wanted to walk with his friend instead of a child he doesn't know and you feel it is grounds for punishment of this level?"

"No. When I pointed out the error he became quite mouthy" she bristled, "I will not have a child speaking to me like that."

"Well, let's get Babbit in here to explain himself" Ianto said as he folded his arms.

"Bab … oh Noah. Yes, he did try to get us to call him Babbit" the headmistress said and waved her hand.

An angry Babbit stomped in then saw his Taddy and Grandy, plus a snoozing Ton in his car seat.

"You made them come? Ton hates going out in the mornings!" Babbit growled, "He'll be hell this afternoon!"

"See?" she pointed at him, "So mouthy."

Ianto bristled as he pulled his child onto his lap, glaring at the stupid woman, "Babbit is the most outspoken of our babies, he has always been encouraged to be himself. He is wonderfully frank and easily pleased once you understand his thought process."

"Well, he needs to learn …"

"How much have you had to do with pre-schoolers?" Eugene asked calmly, "You are aware that many are extroverted and eccentric."

"This is my first year, I have taught third years for two years, I am well aware of children's quirks" she bristled.

"She wouldn't let me hold Denny's hand" Babbit accused, "She said boys had to hold girl's hands! She said it was wrong for boys to hold hands!"

"Ah!" both men looked at each other as the true reason for his anger was evident.

Ianto turned to glare at the two women as his child's indignation burned like gasoline in the air.


	22. Chapter 22

22

"Ladies, are you aware that Babs is being raised by a same sex couple?" Eugene asked calmly as he watched his son seethe, "It appears that your innocent decision has had a backlash. Babbit considered your statement one about homosexuality, not order."

He enjoyed the looks of horror.

"Babbit does not understand that you were merely trying to get the children to be more friendly towards one another. You must have several new entrants that need assimilating with the main group. Babbit was a poor choice for an ambassador, I'm afraid. He will always buck the system, a bit like my son here." Eugene smiled lovingly at Ianto.

Ianto smiled softly as he cuddled his child, rubbing his back as he tried to explain that it was not a mean thing said about him and Daddy at all.

"But she said it was bad!" Babbit was almost in tears, "You said love is always good, no matter who it is. Boys and girls can love each other as well as other boys and girls. The Gods made us all unique and special. Uncle Idris says so too, boys can kiss!"

"Yes darling, the gods did make you so very special just for me" Ianto crooned, "This was not because you were holding the hand of another boy, it was because Madison needed a friend as well and when you didn't hold her hand you might have hurt her feelings."

Babbit considered this and then slumped, "That was rude."

"Still time to apologize though" Ianto kissed his forehead, "We could invite her around for a playdate after school one day this week? Make cupcakes and stuff?"

Babbit lit up as he hugged his Taddy and then reached for his Grandy, who lovingly kissed his lovely boy.

"Love you Grandy-bum"

"Love you too, imp."

Babbit strode back to class, intent on holding Madison's hand. Whether she wanted it or not, she had a new friend approaching.

Ianto rose to collect the car seat and the still snoring baby within.

"I do hope that this had been a learning experience ladies" Eugene rose to his full height and eyeballed them, "My _husband_ and I always taught our children to love for the right reasons, our son had passed that on to his own children. Ianto and his husband are two of the most loving, patient parental units I have ever seen. Things even my beloved and I may have had meltdowns over are seldom a problem."

"We didn't mean any inference on a personal level" the headmistress simpered but Eugene has seen the flash of disapproval on her face as she looked down at her hands.

"Of course not" Eugen gave them a sharky grin, "My son is quite the campaigner if pushed, not to mention the fact that you don't want his husband in a mood. Captain Harkness-Jones is not only a very highly respected member of law enforcement; he is a strong willed man who will stop at nothing for the honor of his children."

"Taddy" Ianto said softly, "It's OK. It was just a misunderstanding."

"I hope so. My wee Babbit should never be placed in a box, he is a free spirit and I love the bones of him" Eugene frowned, then brightened as the car seat was thrust at him with a blearily blinking baby.

"Could you go buckle the beast in please?"

"Come on wee Tonny bummaling bubba" Eugen crooned as a small smile crossed the face of the baby.

Ianto waited until his Tad had left, then turned to the women.

"I know my rights, I know my baby's rights, you need to learn gay rights as well" Ianto said calmly, "Many things can be taken the wrong way and how you defuse a situation can determine the future actions of a child. If you EVER tell my child he is wrong for showing affection to another boy again, I will rain fire and brimstone down on you."

Ianto realized that he had leaned on the desk and was snarling, so he straightened up and smiled politely, "After all, he gets his tempter from me and I can go off!"

Ianto then shot his cuffs and turned to leave, "Oh, by the way, please review your policies and procedures for dealing with this kind of problem, will you?"

"I am sorry Mr Harkness-Jones" the headmistress rose from his chair and offered her hand, "This has been unfortunate."

"Doctor" Ianto smiled patronizingly, "It runs in the family. And yes, quite. My baby will be a hellion when he wakes fully, his routine upset now. Please remember, these children are part of a family unit and when a child is unhappy or affected by a throwaway comment, it affects us all."

Ianto strode to the SUV, knowing the women were still watching out the window and he took great delight in rolling the Spaceship past the office window, Eugene's glare down at them from the passenger window a final point.

Don't fuck with our boy.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Ianto was still seething and called Idris for direction.

He thought Idris would laugh and point out his righteousness showing again but Idris surprised him by becoming angry as well.

That afternoon, the Hoodlums rolled into town.

Babbit screamed from the playground as the SUVs crawled into the parking lot and several Hoodlums dismounted, strolling towards the gates with their bling shining in the sunlight.

The Headmistress considered calling the Heddlu but then saw the SWAT vehicle rolling in and relaxed.

Jack stepped from the back of the machine like he was in the middle of an action movie and more than one mother clutched at her bosom with lustful thoughts.

Ianto stepped out behind him, his own Burberry coat flying in the breeze.

"Hello there, we came for the Babbit" Idris smiled, showing the diamond and gold grillwork.

"Babby!" Skidmark was climbing the chain-link fence like a spider monkey as Babbit squealed and waved.

"This is my brother-in-law" Ianto smiled at the hapless women as he pointed to Idris, "We have come for our boy, seems the boys want to take him to McDonalds for a treat."

Jack eyeballed them silently as Ianto continued to speak, "This is Babbit's Daddy."

"Captain Jack Harkness-Jones" Jack snapped, then turned and walked away, dismissing the women.

"Uncle Iddi!" Babbit screamed as he was let loose into the parking lot and he ran for Idris squealing as he was lifted into the air.

"How's my little Hoodlum!" Idris crooned, "Wanna get McDs with me and the boys darling?"

"YAY!" Babbit crowed, throwing his arms around Idris's head and squeezing.

"Affectionate, isn't he" Ianto smiled, "Who would have thought, someone would abandon him. Like, actually leave him behind like a screwed up paper bag. I love my son, my little Babbit."

"Nice place you have here" Jack reappeared, several children following with hero-worship written across their faces.

Ianto smiled, he knew that look, had it himself now and then when looking at this Adonis.

"Cariad? Idris wants to take the stinker."

"Have it home by dinner time, no carjacking and if you let him near a gun, I'll smell it on him" Jack called out and Idris laughed as he threw the child into the air again.

"Damn" Skidmark muttered, "You never let us take him shooting."

"Skiddy, don't' make me go cop on your arse!" Jack growled and Skidmark snorted as he scuttled after his leader.

"Well, have a nice day ladies" Ianto smiled as he turned and watched his husband majestically disappear into the SWAT vehicle, still in action man mode.

Ianto followed as the doors swung shut behind him.

Those in the parking lot all gaped as the twos and blues filled the air.

They started to laugh in the SWAT vehicle as Connor swung them out into the main street.

Point made.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Em had arrived for a cuppa and Ianto wondered why.

He had calmly invited her in and set out the good china, watching her nervously look about the place like she hadn't been there countless times.

Finally, small talk must begin.

"Did she like her first day of pre-school?" Ianto said softly, "Having her birthday at the weekend and then school, can be a bit overwhelming for some. Walter was a nervous wreck, followed by a demon spawn each night for a month while he adjusted."

She smiled softly and took a sip.

"I hope Babbit's artwork came off the wall OK, thank goodness for wipe away crayons" Ianto continued, "I don't know what possessed him to draw toadstools all over the flower wallpaper. He is so impulsive."

"What is wrong Emmy love?" Ianto finally sighed.

"I think … well, I'm pregnant, I think" she said quickly then crammed a jammy dodger into her mouth and looked at him.

"Oh wow!" Ianto's eyes bugged as he looked at her, then he noted her downturned mouth.

"We agreed to have a break until Connor was comfortable in the new position with Jack and … we wanted to wait until Bethany was at school so I could go back to university and get my degree in economics" she said as she turned to cup in her hands, admiring the butterflies hand painted on the china.

"So, not good timing" Ianto huffed. "You want to consider other options?"

"God, I … I never thought … I don't know" she slumped as she looked at him.

"Well, there is something more, you need to say it" Ianto leaned forward, watching her eyes slide to Ton. Then away.

"Ah. The test" he leaned back and regarded her, "You think I might think less of you for fearing an unfavorable test result?"

She smiled, "Silly, I know."

"It doesn't make you a bad person for thinking that way" Ianto huffed, "I know Rhia questioned herself when we were told of his DS. He was real already, he was … him. It's different now."

Em looked up hopefully.

"Test to see if you have a bun in the oven first" he said calmly, "then options, including what Connor wants. You know you need to tell him."

She sighed and nodded.

"You know everything I am saying is right, you already thought all this" he reached for her hand, "You just needed to hear it out loud for it to be real, yeah?"

"Is it bad not to want this?" she whimpered and he rose to give her a quick cuddle.

"No" he said as he kissed her head, "You're all sixes and sevens."

"I wanted … I wanted 'me' time." She sighed and Ianto knew she had chosen.

"I love babies you know" he whispered, "In case you missed that one."

She giggled softly.

"I will be right here, I will gladly help any way I can!" he assured her, "If you do have spawn in there, we can sort it all out. You don't have to give anything up. Not if you don't want to. I will hold your hand as you lay on the table, if that's your choice. If not, I will happily care for munchkin while you are in class or swatting, what's one more. God, I forget a life without them."

"I couldn't put that on you" she sniffed hopefully.

"Em. My deepest pain is losing my beautiful sister and her family. Wee Rory was the apple of my eye. I couldn't have loved her more if she were my own," Ianto crooned, "Your child will never want for love. Not in this family, you do know you are family, right?"

"Oh Ianto."

"I never saw child-minding as a chore, I love them all. Another wee soul to spoil? Come on, we will get through this." Ianto assured her, "But first we test to see if it's true. Then you tell Connor."


	25. Chapter 25

25

Jack knew something was wrong, just not what.

Ianto had been jumpy all morning and when he said he was meeting Em for lunch Jack had offered to drive him, getting a 'deer caught in the headlights' look as he hastily told Jack it was not necessary.

Jack had shrugged and let it go, deciding to let him have his little secret. He knew there was no harm in Em.

Ianto picked Em up and they drove into the clinic, her nervousness thrumming as they waited.

Three pee-stick tests were all Ianto needed, going through the supportive things he would say in his head while they waited, regardless of her reactions.

They then drove to a small café and sat in the back as Em sipped on her tea.

"So!" Ianto said as he leaned back, "Have you thought about what you want to do? You can't keep it from Connor too long, he will wonder why you aren't drinking coffee for a start."

"I know" she sighed.

Ianto waited, pushing the last pastry towards her and she smiled softly.

"My god, a Christmas baby" she finally said, "What a crazy birth that will be."

Ianto relaxed as he heard her speak like she was keeping it, he internally cheered as he smiled at her.

"Exciting, my wedding was a winter theme" Ianto sighed, "Jack was such a fool, but so handsome!"

She giggled and he promised to show her the photos, now sure she was warming to the idea of another child.

"Did you mean it. About childcare" she asked as she stirred the last of her drink.

"Of course. A wee friend for Tonny, another baby to smother" Ianto clasped his hands with glee, "Only problem will be when you come to claw the wee darling from me hands, breaking a few fingers in the process each afternoon."

She laughed at his innocent look of doom.

"For all your talk, Mr Harkness-Jones, you are a crafty devil!" she giggled.

"Well my husband calls me something similar" Ianto simpered, "Has devil as the second word!"

Em laughed and placed a hand over her stomach, imagining the life within.

Ianto watched her and imagined the little bub smiling and cooing in the ….

"I have all Tonny's stuff!" he blurted, "Nursery stuff."

"Oh!" she gasped, "Brilliant. I have stinker-bum's as well. It means little splotch here can sleep over at yours if I pull an all-nighter, oh god, sorry. How rude. I didn't mean that."

"Well it's a brilliant idea!" Ianto enthused, "A little nursery for … splotch?"

"Well, we will have to call it something until we have a sex"

"Oh, you'll find out before the …er …. Unveiling?"

Em laughed at him and nodded.

"Great, I can plan the nursery then. Oh, a twin style so Ton and Splotch can be together." Ianto started writing on a napkin and Em laughed some more.

Connor had warned her once that Ianto was manic about organizing and she settled back as she relaxed, knowing she had made the right decision.

Now she just had to tell Connor.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Jack was bouncing off the walls as he searched for his love.

Finding him in the attic space, pulling boxes about was wonderful, all hot and sweaty.

Finding the old winter bedding in the vacuum sealed packing was still quite soft was nice too.

The wanton growls as Ianto struggled out of his jeans was about … perfect.

They lay naked and sweaty in the small space, panting as they slowly came back to earth.

"Em's preggers" Jack blurted, "Supposed to be a secret!"

"So she told him, thank god!" Ianto sighed.

"You knew?" Jack squeaked.

"Cariad! Really?" Ianto raised an eyebrow and Jack snorted.

Of course he knew.

This was the secret.

"So, what's the game plan, little monkey" Jack rolled and grabbed Ianto for a squeeze as he spoke.

"She's decided to have it then" Ianto smiled, "I was worried about her wavering for a while, but she came through. Now the test, but either way I know she wants it now. If she wants to go back to school, I will take on the 'mothering role' as it were. Ton will have a friend to grow up with, Em and Connor get free babysitting and I get another baby to covet."

Jack grinned, "I see, you diabolical baby lover, you!"

"Oh, it will be so cute." Ianto enthused, "Have you seen the pics of their wee girl? Oh, she was a gem!"

Jack laughed as he rolled onto his back and prepared himself for a baby meltdown.

"What if the boys don't like the idea?" Jack decided to play devil's advocate and watched Ianto's face crumble.

"Oh god, what if they don't" Ianto was suddenly worried as he chewed his bottom lip, "I never thought about that. Babbit could be quite … oh god!"

Ianto rose and began dressing with a look of worry.

Jack felt like a heel.

"Well, Babbit might like a new subject to lord over" Jack said softly, "You know Walt and Fen will love it to death."

"But what about Ton?" Ianto's eyes were wide as he smoothed his shirt down.

"Baby, we'll all do what we must, Wee Beth will be the one to watch, she must be fussed over."

Ianto watched Jack as he talked about more 'Bethy' time before the baby and tried to hide his smile as that meant more time for the families combined.

By the time Splotch came along, they will all be ready to become one huge family.

It won't be the same as it was with Rhia and company, but he will have a sister again.

Bethany already spent at least two evenings a week with them, while Connor worked late and Em enjoyed the family vibe of the Fire House.

Ianto had been trying to think of a way to talk Em into letting him keep Bethy overnight, now he had the perfect reason.

He watched Jack thinking along the same lines and smothered a grin.

Jack was on board.

Only the boys to go.

God help us if they don't like the idea.

It would break Ianto's heart.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Ianto had found the baby things he had been looking for and Jack had helped him move them downstairs.

Once the attic had been put back in order, giggling involved, they began the move.

The firehouse had two bedrooms upstairs on one side, one was Walter's and the other he had previously used like a play room had become Stephen's. The two were as thick as thieves and enjoyed their own area.

There were two bedrooms below these, the master and a small spare.

Then the one under the mezzanine level that had been Stephen's and now was Babbit's and Ton's. Babbit was moved up into what had been Jack's office and Jack happily moved his things to the now empty room. There was still plenty of room for the double bed so the Grandys could stay.

Babbit loved the office space, the large windows overlooking the garden and had demanded a desk so he could play "Daddy" complete with a swivel chair. Ianto saw a lot of arguing about bannister sliding in their futures.

The small spare room next to the master was being turned into a nursery by an excited Ianto.

"We're running out of room, love" Jack said from the doorway.

"I know; we could have made the big room the nursery but I couldn't bear the thought of the bubba crying so far from us at might. We kept Babbitty with us but this isn't our baby so I can't justify a bed in our room." Ianto said without looking up.

"Are we keeping it, though?" Babbit said around Jack's legs.

"No. This is Connor's baby. We will just be looking after it sometimes" Ianto said absently.

"So, Ton will sleep in here. Not with me?" Babbit asked with a frown. "Sometimes with nobody else for company?"

Ianto stopped what he was doing, hearing the warning in his son's voice.

"You don't want Ton annoying you" Ianto said softly, "You were complaining again this morning that he woke you too early, calling out for me."

"But … but I look after him!" Babbit pouted, "That's my job. He's my baby and I cover him when he's cold, I pick up his binky when it falls out. Who will care for him if I'm way up there!"

Ianto sat back on his heels and frowned at the look of anger.

"Only way around it would be to move you into the Grandy room. You and Ton could share that one as it's big enough. My office is too small for two and too far away if he wants Taddy in the night." Jack pointed out, "You would have to give up the windows. We make that the Grandy Room"

Babbit chewed his bottom lip as he stared at his Taddy.

"I need to think about this one!" Babbit finally said, "Stop putting Tonny's stuff in here."

He turned and walked away, leaving Ianto feeling horrid.

"Hey" Jack pulled him to his feet, "It's OK. We knew he might be the one to buck the idea."

"If it doesn't work for him, it won't work for any of us" Ianto said softly, "If he doesn't like this, it all goes back. I swear. I will not upset him for someone else's baby, no matter how much I want it."

"Oh baby" Jack sighed as he cuddled his wilting Welshman.

He looked around at the mess and swore softly.

He hated seeing Ianto upset, he hated even more that he had voiced this very concern.

If Babbit blew a fuse, Ianto would be heartbroken.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Babbit was back in his room, looking out the window at the garden below.

He sighed as he considered the problem.

The doorbell sounded and he moved to the front window, looking down and seeing Bethany, looking up with a grin and a wave.

He looked around the room again and then started downstairs.

He found his Taddy in the kitchen, making sandwiches and drinks as the others moved to the back veranda.

"Hey baby" Ianto said softly, "Could you carry the jug of iced tea for me?"

"Why iced tea?" Babbit asked.

"Em can't have coffee anymore, not good for the baby. I made this instead." Ianto said without looking at him, still busy with the food.

"Coffee could make her sick?"

"I'll follow in a moment" Ianto said, not answering and Babbit walked out with the jug, carefully placing it next to Em. He then hugged Bethany who kissed his cheek happily.

"Oh, thank you darling" Em smiled, "You are such a helper. Your Taddy told me the other day that you are the best assistant he ever had. Didn't know what he would do without his little right hand man."

Babbit smiled softly as the praise and let his eyes wander to her stomach.

A small bump, not much really.

"You wanna see?" she smiled, raising the shirt so the small lump was more visible. "This is nothing. I'm gonna get huge. Bethany as a big baby, I was so hot towards the end."

Babbit watched her hand stroke the belly, then he looked over at Ton, laughing on the grass with Fen.

Ianto appeared with the snacks and glasses, sitting by Em and smiling at the small lump, then looking away.

"If … if Bethy and the bub come to stay, there will still be too little room" Babbit declared.

Everyone stopped talking as Babbit spoke.

"We need room for Bethy too." Babbit looked at Ianto, "The only way is for me to have the downstairs room. A double bunk bed so I have my big bed and the small one up top can be for Bethy. Like the bunk bed the Grandys have." Babbit pointed out, "The Grandys have the office room, then Tonny can stay with me as well. His bed will fit in the downstairs room, along with my double. A cot and a single bed both take about the same room, we can do that."

"Babs …"

"No Taddy. Tonny is my baby brother, I cannot leave him alone. Bethy needs a bed, she can seep with us too. The nursery can be for the bumpy."

"But ..."

"No! That's what I want!" Babbit folded his arms defiantly, "Bethy stays with me when she sleeps over, Tonny statys with me because it's my job. You want the bumpy, you have it over there by your room. Why can't it just sleep with you, like Tonny."

"Because Bumpy, as you call it, isn't our baby" Jack growled, "We will look after them both, sometimes. Not all the time."

"See?" Babbit eyeballed his father, "Tonny would be alone in there! No! I don't need windows as much as Tonny needs me!"

Ianto blinked and then smiled as he engulfed his baby in a hug.

"My Babbitty bum, you are so wise" Ianto crooned, "Of course we forgot Bethy's bed."

"We can't forget Bethy" Babbit muttered into Ianto's neck as he enjoyed a rare public display of affection with his Taddy, "When I marry her she will be with me always. Just like you and Daddy"

Everyone gushed as Bethany grinned from ear to ear.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Ianto had lain awake most of the night thinking about Babbit and his decision.

After the kids were at school, he called his builder who was more than happy at the prospect of a good paycheck.

Mr Harkness-Jones always tipped handsomely.

The work was almost finished when the kids arrived home with Jack and everyone was surprised to see the builder's vans out front.

Babbit was the first to race for the house.

He tore into the downstairs room and stopped, gasping with glee at what he found.

The room had been transformed.

The large double bed was in one corner, a bed floating above it was definitely Bethy's complete with stairs, not a ladder. Curling stairs.

Tonny's cot was gone, a small bed that looked like a play pit was in the opposite corner.

The window doors were HUGE covering the most of the wall that looked out over the garden and it took Babbit a moment to realize the room was longer. Ianto had moved the laundry so the bedroom could have the space and construction at the side of the house for the new laundry was still underway as Ianto wanted the bedroom done. French doors led to the new decking, even a small area with bean bags and a wall mounted TV down that end of the room.

The desk and chair now looked at the garden from a whole new level.

Babbit didn't really have words as his fingers waggled at his hips, his arms straight as he jiggled on the spot.

"How about this darling?" Ianto asked, pointing as the window by the bed was now displayed when Ianto drew back the curtains.

It was leadlight, a fire engine filling most of the frame with the red and black tones of the room pulled into the bright window.

"Perfect" Babbit breathed, finally finding a word for what he felt.

"Oh Taddy, prefect!"

"Tonny can't fall out, see how high the sides are? "Ianto grinned at the small pit bed filled with toys, "When he gets bigger, it pulls out and a full sized single mattress will fit in the adjusted frame. It will still fit the wall space without changing your room, we'll just move the changing table."

"Oh Taddy" Babbit ran to him with glee, "Thank you."

"My lovely boy" Ianto sighed, cuddling his boy, "Whatever you want, you know I always want my babies to be happy."

Babbit kissed his cheek, then extracted himself and walked to the stairs. He climbed up to Bethany's level and hooted at the soft pastel colours hidden by the railings.

It was all soft and sweet, just perfect for a little girl and he loved it.

He went back down and sorted through his toys, then went back up with his favorite Welsh Dragon plush toy.

Rory had given it to him.

It was special.

He placed it lovingly on the pillow and stepped back, still grinning.

"Oh Taddy" he enthused, leaping into Ianto's arms, "We can live here forever!"

Ianto laughed as he cuddled his child and silently agreed.

All his babies could stay forever.

He would keep them all under his wing if he could for the rest of their lives.

His little babies.


	30. Chapter 30

30

"God, all this work and expense, just for us?" Connor was gob smacked as Em hugged her friend with glee.

"Babbit wanted it, thank him" Ianto said with a soft blush as he stepped back to Jack's arms.

"Look Mama!" Bethany crowed from her perch, "I have my own bed bit!"

"When we are grown up and married, you sleep in mine with me!" Babbit informed her, "But for now you can sleep there so you don't snore in my earhole!"

Everyone giggled.

"You can't marry until you are 21" Ianto said calmly, "That's the rules according to our house."

"OK" Babbit shrugged, smiling up at Bethany who had found the dragon and was squealing with delight as she hugged it.

"Ruby? I get Ruby too?" she gushed.

"Only here, though" Babbit answered grandly, "She would miss me if she went away."

"Oh, sure" she grinned, then disappeared back into her space.

Ianto watched Babbit and Bethy crawl over the room, moving and adjusting, then came the yelling as the other two boys entered.

Walter was happy with the solution, especially the pit bed.

Tonny was sitting in it, casually throwing all the toys over the side and screaming with delight when the boys lay on the ground and fired them back in at him.

"Sweetheart" Connor said softly to his wife, "Did we just gain babysitters or lose our children?"

Em giggled as she shrugged.

The nursey was to come next and Ianto was determined to spend a day or two getting it ready.

Now Ton was not going to be in there, he could either wait to find the sex of the baby, or simply choose a generic colour and go for it.

Lemon as too simple.

He chose peppermint and white.

The room was going to sparkle and he was already making it perfect in his mind as they settled for the evening meal.

Everyone wanted their beds, everyone was happy and there was room for the new part-time family members.

Ianto was finally content.

If only he could remember where that night light was Walter used to have.

It would look so cute in the room he was going to create for the wee Bumpy.

Jack watched Ianto glow with pleasure and hoped things would all work out.

Time and money aside, Ianto was getting awfully attached to the notion of a new baby to coo over.

Jack looked at Ton, sitting high and proud in his chair as he stroked Babbit's hair, while Babbit cut chunks of fruit for him.

Would this really work?

God, he hoped so.

They were all getting onboard and Connor had enthusiastically told the squad about the changes, gushing with delight as he described his little girl's bed.

They were starting to all feel like family.

The loss of Rhia and Gray still burned. The children still touched the corner of the family picture sometimes before leaving the house, little Rory grinning out at them with her wee pearly white teeth as she stood between her siblings, her parents proudly standing behind their brood.

Connor was as much a brother as he could wish for.

He was so glad Ianto had a friend in Em.

Ianto smiled so much again, he was the man he married again.

Jack watched his beloved glow.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Em was cramping, groaning as she swung her feet over the bed and reached for the water bottle.

Ianto had told her about it, you roll the bottle with the sole of your foot and it eases the cramp in your calf. It was so simple and meant she didn't have to walk to the kitchen for the linoleum instead.

Connor was on a late shift, just her and Beth in the house.

She needed the loo now.

With a sigh she rose and muttered as she wound up on cold tiles anyway.

This was when she noticed the spots of blood on her PJs and she sat staring at them with horror.

Ianto woke to the sound of the phone and he lunged for it before it woke the family.

Em was in tears and it took him a minute to understand her, his world bottoming out along with her tears.

He woke Jack and told him, a kiss goodbye before slipping into clothes and waking his Taddy.

Eugene blearily dressed as he tried to understand his son's freak-out. He followed the Spaceship in his own car, watching Ianto run into the small house, then exiting with a child rolling in a blanket.

He recognized the little tuft of hair as Bethy and now knew something was radically wrong.

"Take her home and put her in with Babs" Ianto was breathless and wide eyed.

"Teddy?"

"Em needs to go to the hospital, I'll … I'll ring when I can" Ianto leaned in and kissed his Taddy, then ran back into the house as Eugene drove for the firehouse.

Jack was waiting and he clapped Eugene on the shoulder, "I'm just going to get Connor, I'll be back once I've taken him to the hospital. You be OK here Tad?"

"Yes darling, just go" Eugene smiled warmly.

Connor was in the middle of a debrief, standing at the front of the room as he talked to the squad and he looked at Jack with surprise as he roared into the room, sweatpants and his coat clashing terribly.

"Connor" Jack panted, "I need a word. Simon, take over."

Connor clung to Jack and tried to stay calm as they walked ot the SUV, Jack then flew to the hospital where Ianto and Em were in a side room.

Ianto rushed for Jack and into his arms as Connor rushed to his wife.

"It's OK" she said softly, "Just a show. They've coming to do a scan in a few minutes."

"God, our first scan, you little brat. You can't wait for your close up, eh?" Connor joked nervously and everyone laughed.

Ianto left Jack and moved to the other side of Em, kissing her forehead as he soothed her and Connor watched, thankful that they had friends like the ones currently trying to help.

What would they do without this family.

Connor knew, Em would have considered termination.

Ianto and Jack gave them a choice, a freedom and Connor vowed not to forget that.


	32. Chapter 32

32

The image in the screen moved then cleared as they all peered with glee at it.

Ianto was the first to speak.

"Oh my god, I don't believe it" he whispered.

The nurse looked at him and grinned as she watched the joy on his face, "This your first?"

Ianto laughed, "I'm not the father, Connor here is."

"Yeah, our second" Connor grinned, not minding the confusion as both men clutched at Em with glee.

"Well, Second and third" Ianto said softly as he watched the screen.

Connor turned to stare at him.

"Well, clearly, there are two little hearts in there!" Ianto laughed, "You have twins."

"Yes, Mr …."

"Ianto, just call me Ianto" Ianto gushed, "Uncle Ianto!"

Connor smiled and then gaped as he registered the comment about twins.

"Twins!" Jack was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Cariad!" Ianto rushed to him, forgetting to let go of Em's hand, then squeaking and turning back to kiss her knuckles in apology.

Em laughed at his excitement as Connor blinked with shock.

"Oh, oh, Twins!" Ianto gushed, "We've not had twins before!"

Connor finally looked at the screen as the nurse explained the two separate heartbeats and confirmed Ianto's diagnosis.

"Oh ….." Ianto was wriggling like a little puppy with happiness, hugging Jack who started to laugh.

"Thank god he hadn't started the nursery" Jack said to Connor, "It would be hell if he had to change things."

They all laughed as Ianto frowned, then brightened again.

"I can do it!" he said calmly, "Twins. Oh, I may have to google it, I bet I don't need two of everything!"

"When you know, let me know" Em laughed softly.

"Oh, when I do your room for you, I'll make it similar to mine, then it doesn't matter what house you're in, it will be …."

Ianto stalled out.

"Babe?" Jack said with worry.

"The Village!" Ianto's eyes were bugging, "I never thought about the other house. We need a nursery there as well. Oh god, what a mission!"

Connor relaxed as he watched Ianto's face light up.

"Do you have a pen? God, I don't have a pen on me" Ianto wailed as he slapped at himself and the nurse silently offered a pen and pad.

"Oh! Thankyou darling, oh, I need … how many cribs!" Ianto muttered, "Got Ton's and Bethy's, so one more for each house, then two for the village … I need four more!"

Ianto wandered off muttering and the nurse burst out laughing.

"Are you sure he's just the uncle? I thought you were a surrogate at first!" she said through her giggles.

They all laughed as well, Em reaching for Connor's hand.

Twins.

How the hell was she going to do two when Bethy was almost too much.

If she got the blues again, two might be the death of her.

Thank god for Ianto.

.

.

.

.

For SD4IANTO, sometimes ... everybody lives! Even with a serial killer like me.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Em and Connor were nervously picking at their food and Ianto had a feeling of foreboding as he watched them from his side of the table.

An evening out was a lovely surprise and he had thought it was to celebrate the twins but now he started to worry that they had some bad news.

He secretly grasped onto the idea that they wanted him to back off and he was formulating a way to politely agree and make them feel like they hadn't just cut his heart out and plonked it in among the chocolate mousse.

"Ianto, um …" OK, so it was Connor who was going to bite the bullet.

Ianto smiled and reached under the table for Jack's hand, who was oblivious to the turmoil in his husband's mind.

"Em and I have been talking, we, er … we didn't plan this baby and … well, babies … we had just gotten used to the thought of one and now we find two in there …. It's too much … Em was unwell after stink and we … we talked long and hard about keeping this one. One. Not two, it's too much …" Connor stalled out as Ianto squeezed Jack's hand and swallowed.

"What Connor is trying to say is that we can't handle two, we don't … we can't even get our heads around this" Em sighed.

Ianto blinked as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

"So what do you propose?" Jack asked calmly, squeezing back.

"We were wondering, I mean, Ianto was saying how much he would love to keep it … before we knew there were two and we wondered how serious you might be … well … if we can only handle one and …" Connor stopped speaking as the colour left Ianto's face and he gaped at them as if they had just informed him that they were aliens from outer space.

"Jesus" Jack huffed.

"We are serious. Legal and everything." Em rushed to assure the silent Welshman, "One for us, one for you. They would grow up together anyway, right? Just … I can't, I know I can't … not two. I will end up in Provy park again!"

Ianto seemed to come out of his daze like a drowning man reaching land, surging forward to seize her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh god, oh god" he kept repeating, shaking as he held her.

"I can't do it Ianto, not two" she whispered.

"I'm here, I'm here, you never have to go there, not there. So cold and sterile. And that horrible visitor's room with those yellow curtains, god I hated those" Ianto was weeping as he stroked her face, "I never wanted to leave my Mammy and I will never let you go there! You hear? Never!"

Connor looked at Jack who was carefully trying to reclaim his husband and raised his eyebrows.

"Ianto's Mam was … er, unhappy. She suffered with baby blues after Ianto, never really shook it. Ianto … well …" Jack muttered.

"Me mam was found hanging in the basement" Ianto said shakily, "By me when I was a wee lad."

Connor closed his eyes.

"We all got told she had committed suicide due to me" Ianto said softly, "Me Da beat me and … hurt me. He told me I had killed her."

"Turns out, his father got wind of her plans to leave him and his abusive, alcoholic life" Jack said angrily, "He killed her, made it look like that. Ianto lived most of his life thinking she had left him."

"I hated that place" Ianto said sadly, "Oh Em, I will never allow that!"

Em opened her arms and embraced her friend with horror.

No.

They would sort it out.

As a family.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Ianto had lain awake all night, chewing on the conversation.

He felt sick.

Early the next morning he rolled over to face his husband and found him wide awake, waiting for him to say what he had been thinking. Ianto needed his approval, speaking calmly as he laid out what he was thinking and Jack hummed softly, rubbing his love's back as he agreed that it was the best solution.

If the children agreed.

Ianto found Walter in his room and talked to him first. He still found those intelligent eyes of his beloved Lisa a balm when voicing something important and he knew Walter would process and ask the questions the boys would probably ask as well.

Walter considered and agreed, going with him to talk to the other two boys.

Stephen shrugged and told them that he couldn't complain as he had everything he could ever want because of this family.

Babbit was overjoyed, screaming with glee as he demanded to be allowed to tell Uncle Johnny.

Ianto told him he could, after tonight's meal.

Bethy and Babbit headed straight for the bedroom as Connor and Em settled on the sofa.

Stephen and Walter sat on another sofa, cuddling Ton as he babbled at them happily while enjoying their cuddles.

Ianto sat with Jack and swallowed as he looked at them both, holding on to each other for dear life as they waited for Ianto and Jack to give them their decision.

"We've talked it over, all of us and we have a solution." Ianto began, "You don't own your home, you rent. I suggest you break your lease."

Connor leaned forward as Em frowned with confusion.

"I have already spoken with the builder and we can easily extend the house sideways, creating an extra large bedroom and ensuite to the side of our bedroom. A door can go from the nursery through to it. We can then have the carport extended so you have your own outside door to the vehicles as well."

"Ianto?" Connor said softly, "What are you saying?"

"You move in with us and we all care for the children, like a little village" Ianto enthused.

"We practically live together as it is, the time we spend together and in the village we share already. It would be the same, but not a holiday." Jack explained, "Em can go back to school, Connor and I can do our thing and Ianto will do the baby thing."

"We can't, we couldn't … Jesus" Connor gasped.

"Oh my god" Em said softly as a scream split the air.

Babbit had told Bethy.

They both ran into the main room and Bethy threw herself at Jack as she screamed with delight.

"You gonna be my other Daddy now!" she said happily, "Uncle Ianto can be a Taddy Ianto, and Mummy can be my Babbitty's Mama too!"

"Well, you two have been talking, haven't you" Ianto said with surprise.

"Tonny needs a mummy, Mama Em is a good mummy and we all need cuddles from all of you!" Babbit said with a smile that was so 'John' that Ianto wanted to hug him.

"Yes darling" Ianto opened his arms and his blonde bombshell fell into them, "Mama Em is a very good cuddler."

"But you're the best" Babbit whispered as he snuggled in with glee.

"Thank you baby" Ianto smiled.

"We gonna have twins!" Bethy said to Jack as she clapped her hands to his cheeks and leaned in, kissing his nose, "I can be a big sister and a little sister now. Fen and Walt can be my big brothers and love me too!"

"Of course" Ianto said, swallowing as he watched her shine with glee.

He looked over at Connor and Em, relieved to see them smiling as they watched their family explode.

"I know it's a bit much. If you …"

"Yes! Yes, bloody hell, yes!" Connor said with soft laughter, "God, can we get it in writing before you change your mind?"

"Change our minds?" Ianto laughed, "God no. You are mine now! I will never let you go. I never thought I would be an only child, my siblings dead before me. Now … now I have a brother and sister again. Come hell or high water, you are not going anywhere!"

Em burst into tears and held out her arms, Ianto sliding over to cuddle with her as she wept happily.

She knew Ianto would fix it.


	35. Chapter 35

35

The builder gave them a bottle of champagne to celebrate the new babies, and his wonderful contract.

God, he loved this guy!

He was happily framing out the new room, glad the concrete had set for the pad.

He was aware of all the children, used to their noise and had been careful to fence of the perimeter of his work area with scaffolding and fencing.

So really, it never went through his head that his nail gun might be best kept up high when he went to his van for another spirit level.

The noise of it going off startled him, the scream of a child horrified him and the silence was enough for him for wish for a quick death if a baby had been hurt because he was sure the Captain would kill him.

He raced around the side of the house and saw the fencing down, a child standing with a look of abject horror and another against the wall of the house.

Ianto was shouting from inside and there was a thump as he threw himself at the hardboard over the new doorway, slamming it off as he flew out of the house.

Bethy was plastered against the side of the house, a nail above each shoulder.

Babbit dropped the gun with shock and a third bang sounded.

He stood stock still with large tears rolling down his face as he stared at his Bethy-girl.

Ianto looked at the builder who was shocked to stillness, like Babbit and growled as he snatched the hammer off his tool belt and advanced on the children.

Bethy was wide eyed as she watched Ianto struggling with the claw hammer and he released her clothing.

"What the hell …" Ianto turned to yell at his child and saw the pale face, immediately panicking.

"Oh god, you've hurt yourself, haven't you" he wailed as he ran his hands over him finding a nail in his left leg.

He scooped up the child screaming for Jack as he ran.

Jack came out and gaped as he watched Ianto running for him with Babbit in his arms and a crying Bethy running to keep up, her clothes torn.

"Nail gun" Ianto panted, "My baby shot himself, come on!"

Jack cursed as he yelled for Owen, inside with Tosh as they looked over the plans.

Owen swore softly as he examined the silent child, who clung to his Taddy with shock.

"Just fleshy" Owen said finally, "It's OK bum. We'll just go to the hospital and get it pulled out, OK?"

Owen pulled Jack aside, "I don't think it's serious but a tetanus shot and some pain meds will help. Luckily it missed the bone."

"Tosh, can you call John and get him to meet us there please?" Ianto called as they climbed into Black Beauty.

Tosh wondered why John had to know, but called anyway.

His terrified wail when she told him "Babbit's been shot" was chilling and she had to repeat several times that it was just a nail.

God, he was just as much a drama queen as the child!


	36. Chapter 36

36

The poor builder took a bit of convincing that Jack was not going to remove a body part, too relieved that Babs was OK.

John was irate and yelled a bit, then cuddled Babbit in the back of the SUV, kisses and soft strokes to his hair as they headed home.

When they got home John carried Babs into his room and settled him in the bed, more kisses and whispers that he was the bravest boy he had ever met.

Ianto talked it over with the others and they decided not to punish him, the fright enough to sober everyone.

Bethany asked why she had to sleep in her own bed when Uncle John was allowed to sleep with Babbit.

Connor canted his head as he looked at Ianto and raised an eyebrow.

Ianto mirrored him.

"John, you want to eat with us or in here?" Ianto asked and John made a begging face.

Jack and Ianto brought trays in, plates and drink for the two and John helped Babbit sit up.

"Taddy, it hurts" Babbit wailed, his bottom lip so far out it needed its own blanket.

"Do you need Taddy too?" Ianto smiled and a nod had him fetching his own tray.

Ianto sat on the edge of the bed and they ate together, John wiping Babbit's face for him.

They both settled down to snooze with full bellies and Ianto kissed them both goodnight.

Babbit smiled as he laid against John and sighed happily.

Ianto went back out and found Jack explaining John.

"Really, he's … wow. I get it now, that's cool" Connor smiled, the similarities making sense.

"But Babs doesn't know?" Em asked.

"When he's older, we will explain it" Jack said calmly, "Babbit loves John so much and I think John had proven his is a better role model than he gives himself credit. When Babbit is old enough, he will know he had two Daddies as well as a Taddy."

"That is … well … kinda cool" Connor smiled.

"We want to be fair, and truthful" Ianto agreed, "There is so much in their lives that will disappoint them, I never want my children to be disappointed in me as their Tad."

"I suddenly feel even better about this" Connor said softly, "Our babies will be so loved, they will know they are ours but ... They'll be yours as well."

"I know this might not work, but I hope it does" Ianto smiled, "I hope we can all live together, we certainly click."

"As long as people don't think we're polygamists and you are my .. .what … brother husbands?" Em joked and they all laughed.

"It's true?" John said as he emerged from the bedroom, "You guys are having twins and are moving in?"

"Yeah" Connor said nervously.

"Brilliant!" John grinned as he flopped down by Ianto and patted his knee, "Ianto here loves babies and is the best Taddy in the world. Those babies will all turn out so pretty and happy."

"Thank you John" Ianto smiled.

"Just telling the truth. You're like the baby whisperer or something" John yawned.

Jack snorted and nodded.

Em watched Ianto as he shone and agreed, he was special alright.

She touched her belly and felt a quiver of hope.

They weren't the only ones about to be smothered and she was looking forward to every minute of Ianto's mothering.


	37. Chapter 37

37

Babbit called out to his Taddy, pushing away from John who grunted as he stretched and woke.

"Hey darling" Ianto said as he entered the room, smiling at his lovely boy.

"My leg still hurts!" Babbit sniffled as he held out his arms and Ianto cooed as he scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom.

Babbit stood, balancing on one leg as he peed, his Taddy holding him steady as he brushed his hair into those lovely little ringlets around his face.

"Taddy, can Uncle Johnny live here too?" Babbit asked as he washed his hands, "If Connor and Em can?"

"Uncle John can stay anytime he wants but he has his own place for when he wants to play with his other friends" Ianto tried to explain and Jack watched from the doorway with a soft snort of amusement.

"He could play with them here!"

"You know Daddy and I have our special cuddling that we do when the bedroom door is shut?" Ianto looked at Jack with a frown, "Well, Uncle John has special cuddle friends too."

"Oh" Babbit frowned as he considered it.

"So, he likes special cuddles?"

"Grown up cuddles, yes" Ianto smiled into the mirror, "The kind you only do together when nobody can see and you only do it with someone special."

"So … when I grow up I will with Bethy?" his little eyes narrowed and Ianto was ready for him.

"When you are married, yes" Ianto said calmly, "Like me and Daddy are married."

"Uncle John isn't married!" Babbit countered and Jack laughed softly as Ianto frowned.

"That's why he can't do it here, it's not the sort of cuddles you do with family!"

Babbit's eyes widened as he examined his Taddy's face.

"So … so, he is …like test driving some until he finds a forever cuddle?"

Jack left the bathroom and Ianto heard his laughter in the hall.

"One day, Uncle John will find somebody who we will want to cuddle with forever, just like I found Daddy. When that happens, he will bring them home and they will become family" Ianto leaned back, seeing a dangerous slope, considering Babbit's back story.

"But cuddles can sometimes be just wrong? Or not right?"

"Sometimes you think you find your cuddle buddy, only to find that it wasn't quite right. Remember Roger? You were best buddies when you started school, a forever friend, right? Then you found out how he snorts when he eats and doesn't like cats. You then found that you didn't like him as much." Ianto popped the PJ top off and held out the shirt for puny little arms.

"Oh. So, grownups change their minds about friends too?" Babbit smiled, "You can make mistakes?"

"All the time" Ianto grinned back, "Mr Builder left the gun down. Daddy ran that stop light and might have got a ticket, I hit my head on the door carrying you into the hospital, Uncle John ran in to the room so fast he slid over and hit the wall, remember? Yeah … adults are stupid too."

"Uncle John said he loved me and I was his special little boy" Babbit smiled as he hugged himself, "Even stupid adults can do good stuff."

"Uncle John isn't stupid. He can do really good stuff. He's just still learning" Ianto stroked a cheek, "We all are. No grown up knows everything."

"Except you Taddy!" Babbit said with glee, throwing his arms around him, "You know everything."

"Not everything!" Ianto sighed.

Babbit raised his eyebrows in surprise as he examined his Taddy's face.

"We don't know if the babies are boys or girls or one of each!"

Ianto watched Babbit's face change as he considered the problem, all thoughts of 'Uncle John' gone.

Babbit giggled and hugged his Taddy with glee, not caring as long as he was allowed to cuddle them.

He was going to be the bestest big brother ever!


	38. Chapter 38

38

The midwife looked from Em to Ianto as she walked around the class, noting the gentle hands that were helping Em settle in the bean bag.

What a lovely couple.

She talked about the change in a woman's body during the first trimester and got intelligent banter from the young man, obviously not his first rodeo and a natural at disarming women.

She wondered if he ever considered being a midwife, himself.

Em laughed at something he said and several couples nearby laughed as well, his pretty blush was endearing and they all felt happy that they had joined their group.

Em got cramp and Ianto carefully removed her shoe and sock, crooning to her as he massaged her foot and ankle, easing the pull across the top of her foot.

"Stupid place for a cramp" she panted as he worked, laying back as those fingers did their work.

"Had a cramp in my little finger once" Ianto said with the usual Welsh calm, "Now that! That is a stupid place, Could have been worse, could have been the middle one! Imagine trying to explain that on the subway."

More laughter as people watched Ianto lovingly kiss the big toe on the foot he was dealing with.

"Wonderful, thank you darling" she sighed as she watched him slide her sock back on.

"Oooo, a foot massage?" came a brash American voice, "Do I get one babe?"

Ianto looked up at Jack and grinned, leaning back as Connor knelt to kiss his wife.

"I got a cramp" Em pouted and Connor laughed as he helped her to her feet.

"Looks like our guardian angel took care of it for you" Connor said softly as he watched Jack lift Ianto to his feet with ease.

"We're talking about the first three months, the first trimester, our little beasts are listening, aren't you" Ianto crooned to the belly as Em grinned lovingly at him.

"Uncle Ianto knows you are listening, you little horrors!" he continued, "I know you are already scheming!"

"With Babbity as a big brother, they will definitely have the upper hand" Connor laughed, "The story he told them last night about breaking out of prison, I almost believed it. Like he was some old con on the run."

"Some days, I think he believes it too" Ianto sighed.

"Babbit? Interesting name for a child" a nearby woman commented.

"Noah, he was a little skinned rabbit in the incubator, seemed to stick" Ianto gushed, pulling out his phone and passing it around.

A lot of cooing ensued and then came the pics of Ton.

"He … he has DS?" the midwife asked as she examined his grinning picture.

"Yes. My sister never doubted his beauty though, neither did I. When they died and we gained our wee man, we knew we were still blessed" Ianto smiled.

"My brother was her husband, losing them and their three children had hurt us deeply but his lovely little heart had helped us heal" Jack smiled, "We have four boys between us, two are ours biologically and two gifted blessings."

"How wonderful" a woman smiled as she rubbed her large belly, "And now twins."

"Em and Connor may not be our family by blood, but they are in everything that counts" Ianto gushed, "Just like our boys. Family is everything!"

A young woman who had come alone and sat listening smiled, "I wish that were true for everyone. I've not spoken to my mother since I told her I was dating a black man. Now he's dead and I'm all alone."

"Have you tried? Does she know?" Ianto stepped towards her, "I know that you never stop loving your child, mine could be serial killers and I would still want to blow on their boo-boos."

Some people laughed while others nodded their approval.

Ianto looked at his next project and smiled reassuringly at her.

Jack watched and hoped this time they could reconcile the mother and daughter.

If anyone can, Ianto can.

...

Just wanting to remind people that this series has always been from Ianto's point of view, it is called Walter because that was all he lived for. His world is pretty big now, Jack is the star he orbits but he still has his own identity, this is what he fought for when he got too close to that sun and started to burn.

Jack will always be a part of Walter Verse but there will be parts of the story where he will take a back seat. Sorry to those of you who think he is being ignored, if you really knew my Jack you would know that nobody puts baby in the corner.


	39. Chapter 39

39

Sasha was nervously turning her cup around as she spoke, Ianto's calm voice and soft hand on her arm a grounding force.

Ianto listened and spoke when she needed time to think, so attentive to her.

She told him that her man had been a soldier, her mother had wished him dead in their last fight.

Now she had her wish.

He was gone and this poor child was alone, her own child coming.

Ianto seethed.

His first thought was to get her somewhere safe, her landlord was making advances on her and she was terrified.

Ianto drove her to the Hoodlum Compound and she was introduced to her next guardian angel.

Idris found her both sweet and sad.

He kissed his little Toto and promised to care for her, to make her safe.

Ianto and Jack went to her flat and started packing her meager belongings, saddened to see a few baby things placed carefully in a drawer.

The landlord found him there and was not happy about the move.

Ianto had to … er …speak to him.

The man had never encountered someone like Jack before, his greatcoat swishing as he carried boxes back and forth, ignoring him.

Finding a nice, clean cut gentleman in the flat like Ianto, he felt he was the better one to talk to, trying to demand the rent and other incidentals he was making up as he went.

He looked at the cut of the suit and wondered how much money he had, dollar signs flickering in his eyes.

Jack snorted and moved some boxes away from the door as he watched Ianto's hands clench.

You can be sure that the Hoodlum that threw him down the stairs made his feelings felt.

It all fitted in the Spaceship, only one trip needed.

Sad.

Ianto made sure she was settled into the compound and was pleased to see Skidmark being overly attentive, taking furtive glances at her.

Really?

Well, hopefully a skinny madman that resembled a Rhesus monkey was a nice change from her lost black Adonis.

She didn't seem to mind so much, if her blush when he presented her with her evening meal, complete with a small rosebud beside the plate was any indicator.

Ianto approved, time that boy settled down and the way he loved these children of theirs, he was ready for that too.

Jack just hoped that she was ready for the Skiddy.


	40. Chapter 40

40

Skidmark had bequeathed his love.

Literally.

In ink.

He walked around proudly displaying his forearm and Sasha's name in pretty script curling around his little bicep.

He talked about his baby, wanted stuff for his baby and enthused to everyone how pretty his baby would be.

Sasha bloomed.

Her smile split her face as she looked at him, reaching for his hand like he was her life preserver and Ianto relaxed as he watched the love between them fill the room.

Now for the next bit.

Not so easy.

Ianto tracked down her mother and watched her in her garden.

"Those are the dwarf variety, aren't they?" he asked from the fence and she looked up, smiling softly.

He could see Sasha's cheekbones.

"Yes, had the doubled variety but the cold killed them, lifted them too late last year" she lamented.

"Same happened to mine in the back of my place" Ianto commiserated, "Luckily my baskets were OK."

"Yes, I hope this is a calmer year, for blooms" she sighed, leaning back.

Bite the bullet, "You're Sasha's mum, I see her cheek bones."

The woman looked up with surprise, then rose to her feet.

"My wife, she was … she was my everything. When she died I didn't even have her family for support, they hated me. Ya see. Being white" Ianto spoke, watching her carefully, "Our son has grown up not really knowing his mum's family, we try but it is a stunted relationship. Much like your bulbs. Can't thrive in the cold."

"What do you know of Sasha?" she demanded.

"Her husband was killed in the line of duty, died a hero, protecting our way of life" Ianto said softly, "All she has is a folded flag, a medal and a baby in her belly."

He watched the woman gasp.

"Poor way to end up, all for love" Ianto said calmly, "I was there myself when Lisa died. Just me and a newborn, the whole world hated me, so it seemed."

"I have so much now, it doesn't seem to matter, but funnily enough, it does" Ianto shifted his feet, "I will never forget the hatred, the feeling of despair as I looked at him and wondered if he would have been better off with me dead as well."

The woman was at the fence, her hand over his, "I know you. You are the bomb survivor."

"Bomb survivor, avalanche survivor, cancer survivor, racism survivor, kidnapping survivor, bigotry survivor, suicide survivor … but really, I'm just a Taddy who loves his babies and thanks god every day that I never gave in to the impulses that pushed me towards believing those around me who told me he was better off without me." Ianto spoke clearly and let her process.

"Is she safe?"

"Yes. She has found a new love, fresh, and unsure but she clings to him because it is all she has now" he informed her, "The baby will come and it will be loved. I will make sure of that."

"It belongs to the soldier?" she asked softly.

"It did, it belongs to another sort of solider now, one that belongs to an army of a different tattoo" Ianto grinned, "She is safe. Bubba is safe."

"She needs me" she decided and Ianto relaxed.

"Yes. She does"


	41. Chapter 41

41

Dad was laughing, watching Babbit dance to some music he had found on the radio.

John was lazing in the sun with Ton on his stomach, enjoying the music as he slapped his hands down on John's chest.

Walter watched from the mezzanine level.

He had been looking for one of the cats but found the entertainment below much better.

Tad was in town on some errand so they had the house to themselves, no 'pick it up', no 'don't put it there', no 'why are you pulling your brother's hair' to be found.

Walter marveled at this family of his, this group of nuttas his Tad kept adding to.

Now Connor and Em with their kids.

When Tad had talked with him, he knew he had to say yes. Mama would have said yes. Dad was excited as well, Connor was one of his best friends.

Walter wondered if the babies were boys or girls. Girls would be a nice change.

He was glad they were keeping the babies now, the thought of breaking them up had upset Tad. Walter didn't know why, both of them would end up on his hips anyway.

Walter snorted at the image of Tad like some savior of the children, striding forward, the sun behind him creating a halo.

Indiana Jones of the baby world or something.

The whip might not be a bad idea.

Dad made a funny noise and Walter knew before John's screech that Ton had vomited again.

He had earlier too, Walter wanting to ring Tad so he could come home and make it better but Dad said they could handle it.

Well, John was not handling it so well.

Walter sniggered, slapping his hands over his mouth then looking over to find Stephen on the other side with the same look of glee.

Walter loved Stephen. He had Dad's funny sense of humor and his ability to fall over things for no apparent reason. Walter was so happy to have a big brother who could made milk come out of his nose. Walter was glad Tad had a big heart, he wondered if that is where he got his from too.

Ton was still screaming as Dad ran around in circles, holding him under his arms with his little legs kicking.

 _Tad is gonna have a cow when he sees the mess._

John had stood and was making little noises as the vomit slid down his front and Stephen's snorts of mirth were drifting.

Dad looked up and Walter shot back but he knew Stephen was probably in trouble now.

"Fen?"

Walter hazarded a peek as he watched Stephen stomp downstairs to his doom.

He sighed and crawled, commando style to the bedroom, liking the way the Gradys had claimed the place.

He lay back on the big bed and then jumped as his cell phone went off in his pocket.

Tad.

"Where are you Bum?" Ianto's voice was rushed, probably shopping.

"On Grady's bed" Walter replied, closing his eyes as he listened to the squeak of the shopping trolley.

"Do you want chicken or sausages for dinner?"

"Can you get those chicken bite thingies again? Tonny might eat a couple once his belly calms down" Walter rolled to his stomach.

"He still a bit icky?"

"Probably feels better now" Walter said authoratively, and he heard a fridge door opening.

"You getting my choc milk?"

"Yeah baby, banana for Babs"

"Love you Taddy" Walter smiled as he listened to his Tad's soft hum of delight before answering.

"Love you, my little star."

Yum, chicken bites for dinner.


	42. Chapter 42

42

It was Walter and Babbit's drama class and Jack was trying to keep to the back of the room but when they started the show tunes Walter could only slap his hand over his face when their father shrieked with excitement.

What followed was half an hour of misery.

Jack sang Annie's "Tomorrow" while doing all the motions, then "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" was belted out as Jack sat on the piano, serenading their teacher.

She was quite taken with him.

Walter wanted to take him.

Out back.

And shoot him.

Then it all really went to hell in a hand basket as Babbit started to dance.

Now everyone was clapping encouragement as Babbit gyrated like a tiny Michael Jackson on speed.

John had arrived to give them a ride home, Ianto having rung to say he was running late with the Lamaze class.

John joined in as well.

Now Walter stood with his mouth open as John showed his mean moves.

Mean as in … terribly horrible.

Babbit screamed with glee, throwing his arms around Jack and was thrown into the air, caught by John.

Walter knew Babbit's leg was really going to ache later.

He was silent on the way home, this arms crossed angrily and when they pulled up he was out and slamming through the house like a hurricane.

Taddy was laying in the kitchen floor and all thoughts of anger fled as Walter felt his heart hit his shoes.

Walter stepped forward, trying to be brave as he studied his prone parent.

"Hey Bum" Ianto said as he reached for the salt shaker, "Why we have to have these weird bloody shakers that keep escaping under the shelves, I don't know."

Walter let his breath out in a rush.

Ianto smiled, then reached up his arms as Jack entered and lifted him to his feet with a loving kiss.

"Good?" Ianto asked absently as he turned to set the table.

"You certainly are Dr Harkness-Jones" Jack purred.

"Stop it!" Ianto chastised, "That's harassment!"

"Best kind" Jack slapped Ianto's butt and Ianto yelped, going a lovely blush.

"What's for dinner and can Dadda John stay?" Babbit asked as he walked through, reaching for a bottle of water.

"Dadda?" Jack said softly, showing hurt.

"Not a real Dad, not like you are!" Babbit assured him, "But he doesn't have a little boy to love him, so I will."

"Oh Babbitty!" Ianto sighed as Jack gathered their child into his arms.

"I think I can share" Jack whispered as he looked up, seeing a shocked John in the doorway.

"We all can!" Ianto grinned.

"Why not" Walter muttered, "Have to share my bloody bog time next!"

"Walter!"

"Well, Ton likes to flush and if I don't shut the door, the little bugger comes in!" Walter huffed. "Sometimes I'm not even finished!"

"Then shut the door" Ianto snorted, "Or use my one in the bedroom."

"Really?" Walter perked up as Ton still respected the rules of the master bedroom.

"Why not" Jack snorted, "We do everything else together. Might as well shi…"

"Jack!"


	43. Chapter 43

43

Ianto was fuming as he stalked the house, picking bits of streamer and confetti from the surfaces.

He didn't know how Babbit got hold of the party popper, just that it was not funny.

It had been the size of his head and Ianto was relieved that he hadn't been hurt when firing it from the mezzanine level while yelling "bonsai!"

Ianto had his suspicions, the look on John's face as he rushed to grab the child was telling and Ianto knew Jack was currently 'talking' to their largest child out in the garage.

Ianto knew that if he had to, it would all come out as pure anger and deep down he knew John hadn't intended the carnage.

The cats had been snoozing in the sun, scattering with horror as they swiped some items from surfaces and one hit the glass door with a resounding thump, not realizing in its panic that it was closed.

Ianto felt a bit sick about that, hoped it was OK and had been unable to tell which one it was.

They were all hiding now.

The dogs had bellowed and thrown themselves about the house, expecting some sort of guerrilla invasion or something.

Stephen was diligently helping clean as Walter cuddled an upset little Ton on the sofa, snuffling as his tears petered out.

The poor wee mite had been asleep in his beanie, a thumb in his mouth and his belly exposed where he had been scratching.

He was terrified and had screamed himself stupid.

Ianto now looked over, convincing himself the baby was OK as Walter kissed a tear stained face and sang softly.

Babbit was hiding behind the sofa which was against the window, looking out as he saw Jack and John in the garden, arguing angrily.

John and Jack almost came to blows and Babbit could see the anger in his face, also the earnest sorrow in John's.

Finally Jack shrugged and turned away, causing John to deflate.

Babbit peeked over the sofa and saw Ianto now standing watching as well.

"Taddy? Will Daddy John have to go?" Babbit's bottom lip quivered, "I did it. He told me it was for outside, honest but I didn't know it would be so big."

"Oh Babs, you are a horror, you know" Ianto slumped onto a nearby sofa and held out his arms.

Babbit clambered over and cuddle din, relieved that Taddy was not going to punish him.

Hopefully.

Ianto could feel the tension and he kissed his little boy as he assured him he was no longer angry, just disappointed that he didn't think through his actions.

That's how people get hurt.

Babbit looked back at Jack and John as he agreed.

That had been stupid.


	44. Chapter 44

44

Grandy was in the house and Babbit was excited as he stalked him.

Eugene pretended he didn't have a shadow as he wandered through to the kitchen and Babbit slid into the room like some skinny midget ninja.

Everyone at the table continued to talk as they discussed the almost finished construction.

Connor and Em were moving in this weekend and that's why Grandy Gene was home to help wrangle the beasts during the process.

Grandpa James was still too busy.

Grandy missed him a lot, it had been a week and Taddy had been angry about it, calling Grandpa James and having whispered hisses for him.

Babbit would have liked to see Nanny but she was busy this weekend and Owen and Tosh were helping her with some school group or something.

Babs would have liked to have been at the village but was also excited to see the new family members moving in with them, making Bethy all his!

Ianto looked up as Babbit knocked something, then caught it and replaced it silently, no damage done.

Walter was standing by Ianto's' chair, one hand on his knee and the other on the table as he spoke softly and Ianto was nodding as he listened, a soft smile.

Sometimes Taddy did that.

He had a special smile for Walt that nobody else got. Babbit had noticed that. He also noticed that Taddy had one for him too, like they were all entitled to a special look.

He kind of liked that.

He had forgotten all about Grandy as he watched his Taddy's eyes crinkle, thinking his Taddy was so nice.

"Boo!" Eugene had a look of glee as he seized the child and Babbit squealed with delight as he was swept up.

"Grandy bum!" Babbit laughed, throwing his arms around him, "You stinky thing!"

"Your stinky thing" Eugene crooned, kissing a cheek as he carried his favorite child from the room.

 _Now, we all know he is, let's stop pretending otherwise._

Babbit sat on the big bed as Grandy changed his shoes and reached out to touch his back, "Grandy-bum?"

"Yes darling?" Eugene said as he leaned back to look at a little face.

Will you die and leave me?"

Eugene sighed, "One day. Yes, me and Grandpa James will die darling. Sorry."

"Not your fault, you just run out of batteries, right?" Babbit reasoned.

"Sort of" Eugene snorted, "We get really tired."

"But not righ now, right?" Babbit asked with open worry.

"Darling, I have no intention of leaving just yet, your Taddy is doing his bolognaise for Dinner!" Eugene smiled and Babbit hummed happily, clambering into his lap for a cuddle.

Eugene felt his heart twist at the thought of leaving his wee Babs.

He knew it would tear his wee heart out.


	45. Chapter 45

45

James stood on the doorstep feeling foolish.

The phone call from Ianto had been scathing and a needed kick up the arse. He hadn't realized how long he was spending on his lecture tours, Ianto had reminded him that they weren't getting any younger and Eugene was so tired lately, the flu he had battled not quite letting go.

He found Connor and Em finishing up the moving in drama with the children all hiding in the new Babbit room. He peeked around the doorframe of the nursery and saw it for the first time, all pristine and pretty.

Jack and Ianto were in the other rooms, their laughter carrying as they moved furniture into place.

James walked up to the bedroom to stow his suitcase and found his husband lying on the bed.

"Hello dumpling" he said softly as he placed his suitcase on the floor by the chair and leaned in for a kiss.

Eugene was still and James got a spike of fear as he looked at the still form.

"Gennie?"

Eugene snorted and rolled onto his side, facing away from him and James laughed softly at his silly fear.

Toeing off his shoes, James climbed in behind his love and snuggled in, spooning with him.

Eugene hummed and moved back against him, reminding him of Ianto's little happy hum.

James went back over the phone call and Ianto's rage.

He honestly didn't realize he had been gone for almost nine days, or that he had called only twice during that time.

Ianto was bristling down the line just like his mother.

James smiled as he thought of her, he didn't often but today he was feeling quite melancholy.

A little hand fell on his hp and he turned his head to find Babbit looking at him.

"Hello bum"

Babbit grinned as he leaned in kissing him, and then scarpered off.

 _Such a free spirit, that one._

Next thing he knew, there were children invading. Babbit climbed into Eugene's arms, followed by Stephen as Walter placed Ton between the men, then cuddled behind James.

James listened as they grunted and Babbit growled to make room as Bethy entered, clambering in with him.

They all finally slept.

When Ianto went hunting for his brood, he found them all on the bed, snoring happily.

He took a few pictures before waking them for dinner and everyone crowed happily.

He looked at his fathers with a frown, and then left them to it.

As James kissed Eugene he knew he needed to step up his place in the family.

It would keep growing, with or without him.


	46. Chapter 46

46

Em settled into the bed, listening to Connor's soft snoring.

It had been a long day, the new home was wonderful and she smiled as she looked at the wall separating them from Jack and Ianto's bedroom.

She remembered Ianto's whispered promises that it was all soundproofed so she cold yodel all she wanted.

When she asked if that meant he yodeled all he wanted as well he had gone coy and then said softly "Jack makes the noises I adore!"

Sweet.

Eugene and James had seemed quite touchy feeley as well and she saw Ianto in both of them, in different little ways.

With their own parents gone, it was lovely to see Bethy with Grandparental role figures, both with the Grandys and the Grandmother that spoilt them with baking each time they went to the village.

She hadn't been sure if this would work, but it hadn't even been a day and she already felt better than she had in a long time.

She felt … at home.

She rubbed her hands or her bump and wondered who these two aliens would take after, secretly hoping they got Connor's laugh.

She hated her donkey bray when she laughed, even if Connor told her it was the first thing he fell in love with and cringed the first time she heard it from her baby girl.

Soft sod, lying so nicely like that.

Babbit called it his Bethy-call.

Another soft sod, just like his fathers.

Right now, this lovely old firehouse embraced three couples as they slept, well four if you count Babbit and Bethy.

They had been so cute going to Ianto for their goodnight kisses, matching PJs and holding hands and he gushed over his 'babies'.

Then she heard a little tap on the door and she turned her head, surprised to see Walter sanding there, nervously peeking at her.

"Come in darling, remember the rule? If the door is open you can always come in" she smiled and Walter smiled back, Ianto's' lovely smile.

"Are you OK?" he asked softly, "Can be scary in a new house, even ours."

"I'm OK darling, Connor is here to save me" she said hooking a thumb at the man snoring beside her and they both giggled.

"I just wanted … I mean … Taddy was so upset when he thought the babies might not be together and he loves you so much" Walter said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I always felt that your Tad had a different brain to the rest of us" she confided, 'First time I met him I saw a beautiful soul that instantly caught me in its gravitational pull. I don't know how I was ever without him, I don't see a future without all of you in my life."

"Good, because you can't' go anywhere now" Walter grinned, "Once you are in the Vortex of the Harkness-Jones family, you're in for life!"

"Good" she smiled, opening her arms and delighted when he lay down and cuddled with her.

She had wanted a boy, knew it was part of the reason for the baby blues she suffered. The sense of failure at producing a girl, not a son for her lovely husband.

Now, as she lay there in the warm bed with a lovely young man falling asleep in her arms she felt that pressure lifting.

Somehow, she knew it didn't matter now.

She had all the boys she wanted, ready to bleed, yell, break things and eat anything she offered.

She had always wanted a big family.


	47. Chapter 47

47

"Babe?"

Jack was leaning around the bathroom door as he looked for his husband, finding him sitting on the edge of the bath staring into space.

Ianto hummed softly and turned to look at him as he entered.

"OK?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired" Ianto said softly, leaning forward as Jack knelt and offered his arms.

Jack held him, kissing him lovingly as Ianto sighed and melted into his hug.

"Tired? Wanna have a nana nap?" he whispered and Ianto snorted.

"Dreams are free" Ianto finally whispered, pulling back for a kiss.

They were just rising to reenter the fray when Ianto's cell phone chirped. He looked at Jack with apology as he flipped it open.

"Mrs Hendrix?" Ianto asked with open surprise, "It's been so long."

Jack canted his head.

"Really? No, no don't call the Heddlu, the poor man can't hurt anything" Ianto frowned.

After he got off the phone he found Jack waiting.

"Some homeless guy seen wandering around the old neighborhood" Ianto explained, "The site of the house fire. Seems he slept in the shed last night."

"Ah, I remember her. I fell in her garden when I tripped over your fence!" Jack said as he hugged Ianto.

"Yeah" Ianto frowned.

"How come you never sold that bit of land?" Jack asked as they walked back to the kitchen.

"Not mine to sell" Ianto smiled softly, "That was Gene and Idris's first house, I got it from Idris."

"Ah! Could be gold buried in the back garden then!" Jack laughed and Ianto couldn't resist.

"Nah, more like bodies" he quipped, walking into the kitchen as Jack stopped and gaped.

"Cheeky monkey" Jack whispered to himself.

Ianto settled into his chair and accepted a cup of coffee from his Tad.

As he worried the cup in his hands he wondered how cold that shed might be.

He looked up as Babbit danced past and smiled.

He would go through the blanket cupboard later, sure he might be able to find something warm.

Maybe a thermos of coffee, some food as well.

Jack watched Ianto's brain whirring over and sighed.

Too many bloody projects, he was going to tire himself out at this rate.

Jack shook his head softly as he smiled at his big hearted fool of a husband.

Bodies indeed.

What skeletons could possibly be left in the closet now.


	48. Chapter 48

48

That afternoon Ianto drove to the old section and took a moment to lament the overgrown gardens.

Lisa had planted some of those.

Damn.

Wasn't going to do that.

Ianto looked at the sky, the clouds and the blue between as the tears threatened.

So silly after all this time and really, he wouldn't change things.

He was happy, loved and his life was full.

Still.

Walter would have loved her.

Ianto walked up the path like the house was still there, memory being a powerful thing.

The shed sat in the dark corner and he pushed the door open, finding a sleeping bag, a little gas cooker and some things scattered about.

It made his heart weep.

This was him once.

God, back when Idris and Gene lived here, he had slept in the shed for three weeks before they finally twigged to where the food was going.

Fed up with everyone and everything, he had hid from the world.

He knelt at the doorway, careful not to disturb anything, remembering his own possessiveness.

He placed the box just inside the door, hoping the transient wouldn't take offence to the offerings, meager as they were.

He was rising to go when he spotted something on the wall and he snorted softly.

An old picture of him from when he was young.

Almost …. Wow.

Pre Lisa, Hoodlum Toto leered at the camera.

Ianto wondered how he had missed it, how long it had fluttered about in the shed.

Must have fallen out of a box while moving stuff around.

Ianto considered taking it, but wondered if it brought some strange comfort to this lost soul. He took out his phone and snapped off a shot instead; knowing Walter would love to see him in the wide lapels and hat.

He retreated, making his way back to the Spaceship with a lighter step.

As he drove away a bundled up figure came down a side lane and stopped, watching the glitzy vehicle slide past.

He hurried to the shed, worried that his stuff was gone only to find the care box.

Shaking hands pulled out the blanket, the food and then came to the thermos tucked down one corner.

He poured half a cup.

It smelt like heaven.

He sipped.

He wept silently as he settled into his bedding, pulling his treasures around him.

All he had left.

But more than he had yesterday.


	49. Chapter 49

49

Eugene had laughed when shown the picture, telling Ianto he had a shoebox full of his Hoodlum fashion days.

With Ton asleep on the sofa at the Grandys' home, Ianto had enjoyed an afternoon going through old photos and laughing hysterically at some of his choices of clothing. He placed some to one side, knowing Babbit would love them then in the bottom of the box he found something that almost stopped his heart.

Idris and Gene on their wedding day, smiling for the camera with a young Ianto between them.

Lisa had taken it.

They had been friends back then, before they found comfort with each other. Martha had brought her for the day, her cousin.

Ianto smiled as he remembered the way the two men had looked at each other, vowing their undying love.

Ianto looked at his younger self, so young.

So full of promise.

He remembered Lisa one night, snuggled in his arms after some weed and some great sex, talking randomly as they drifted in their bubble of happiness.

She told Ianto that some things were fixed, like already written in the stars. These things were unable to be altered but the other things, the everyday life that swirls around them like some smoke or fog, these things are changeable.

The sun will always come up at dawn and set at the end of the day but what happened in between can be anything. Gene was always going to be hit by the car, whether he walked in front of it or it jumped the curb, like the Final Destination movies.

Ianto remembered laughing as he told her it must have been written that they would be together and she had kissed him. His efforts to take the conversation away from his brother working as they had made love.

It had been the first time she told him that she loved him.

Ianto wondered if her death was a forgone conclusion, a fixed point in his life.

Was he destined to meet Jack, have this family and these wonderful days of bliss?

With a sigh he rose to check his baby, finding his Dad had beaten him to it.

James had arrived home and was holding the wee boy, singing softly as Eugene offered pieces of banana.

"Hello Daddy" Ianto said happily, leaning in and kissing his cheek, and then laughing as Ton offered his.

"Hello stink pot beastie" Ianto sing-songed, kissing a chubby cheek as Ton grinned happily.

"You going OK?" James asked, pleased to find a coffee in the making.

"Yes sir" Ianto answered softly, turning and placing coffees down before Ton's Sippy cup came into view.

 _Best to do that last as the screaming for it can be quite loud._

Ton snuggled back against James's chest as he sucked happily, humming to himself.

"Quite a musical little thing, isn't he" James said softly, "You were too."

"He loves music, if you hold him he will dance like a mad man" Ianto laughed, "I wonder if he will learn to walk or just dance."

"His first birthday soon" Eugene said and James hummed in a 'Ianto' way.

"Then Babbity's?"

"Yes, he will want to party hard!" Ianto laughed. "Pirate Day!"

"Then … yours" James said softly and watched Ianto's face change.

"We won't celebrate that one, not this year. Not with it being so close to …." Ianto rose and started wiping down the counter tops as Eugene looked across to his husband with a grimace.

"Stephen's was so low key, such a quiet man wanting a movie night, you know the children will be wanting to celebrate without a Babbit-a-thon of pirates and blood red cake!" Eugene scolded gently. "They love sneaking around for you."

"Rhia would be the first to slap you upside the head for not celebrating" James said calmly, "Come on Teddy Bear, the day you met Jack? So many good things have happened, the accident was not part of that. We lost our little angel in the accident, we just released her on your birthday."

"Still. I wouldn't feel right."

"Fine, Babbit will love a huge one then!"

Ianto's eyes widened as he watched his Taddy rub his hands together with glee.

So that's where the little shit got that habit from.


	50. Chapter 50

50

Ton's birthday was full of laughter and shouting as the children took turns carrying him around, playing games and shooting party poppers at each other.

A fluffy yellow duck cake that had Ton yelling "Duggie!" at everyone, then screaming when they cut it, making Ianto fix the frosting hastily as Jack soothed the wee boy with songs and kisses, a great reveal to prove the Duck was not hurt before Ianto brought out his own chocolate cake, still more than half remaining from his coffee party the day before while decorating with the others.

Asleep by five in the afternoon with loud snores on his Daddy's chest as Jack grinned proudly at everyone crooning at them, as he rubbed a wee limpet's back.

Ianto placed the cake in the freezer and Ton kept demanding a "Duggie Lookie!" to make sure it was OK.

Ianto hoped he would forget it soon, vowing to just have a bloody train or something next time.

Then came The Pirate Extravaganza!

Babbit's day.

Everyone in costume as Babbit stomped about with his captain's hat jauntily stuffed on his head.

He had gone into the bedroom with Bethy after one of the boys had pulled at her ponytail and then returning with their costumes swapped, to the glee of all.

Bethy had keen to be a pirate. Just as well Babbit liked her dress, telling everyone loudly that pink was definitely his colour as he pranced about fluffing the skirts.

John had managed to retrieve the baby and was now dancing with him, holding him in his arms as they bopped about the main room. Ton was laughing, his little hands on John's cheeks as he watched John sing, his mouth moving in time to the song as well.

Em was indulging in the cake, blood red with a syrupy sauce inside that made it look like it was bleeding.

The cake itself was a dead body, complete with a pirate sword in its stomach.

Babbit had been so excited that he had screamed, jumping around like a mad hatter.

Then Jack had told him the sword was real and was to cut the cake with, reducing him to a quivering lunatic.

Of course, the head came off first.

Em was currently eating a foot and found it funny to think that a foot would soon be in her stomach, where four others already lived.

Connor was on his hands and knees, laughing as his daughter reenacted Pirates of the Caribbean, doing a rather fair Jack Sparrow impression.

Jack had Stephen in his arms, dancing as well.

Walter? Well he in Ianto's lap. They were reading the birthday cards, Walter's head lying against Ianto's' shoulder as he yawned.

"Yours next Taddy!" Walter said as he stroked Ianto's feather boa.

Yeah, Babbit chose it.

At least it wasn't pink.

It was purple.

"Just a quiet one this year love" Ianto said softly, "The anniversary of the accident too, we buried our angels and our family shrunk."

Walter's fingers had stopped moving and Ianto watched with horror as Walter's eyes started to tear up.

"I forgot" Walter whispered, "Oh Taddy, how could I forget.'

"No you didn't" Ianto assured him, "You put it aside sometimes, you don't forget. No more than you will ever forget Mama Lisa, you will never forget Aunty Rhia, Uncle Gray, David, Micha or sweet little Aurora."

"No."

Walter's voice was stronger as he looked over at Ton with new resolve.

He would never forget the people he loved.


	51. Chapter 51

51

Ianto hadn't forgotten about the homeless man, gaining confirmation from the neighbor that the man remained there.

Ianto knew the weather was getting bad and he worried.

He found himself driving over to the property, chastising himself for his softness, even as he worried if he had packed enough.

He walked calmly to the shed and knocked.

He opened the door and was relieved to find the man not home.

Home.

You know what I mean.

Ianto placed the box down and rose to leave, looking again at the photo placed by the window.

Now another had joined it.

The one of him with Idris and Gene, the one Lisa had taken.

Ianto hadn't remembered having it in the boxes in the shed, he never thought he would put that one out. Maybe Lisa had?

Ianto looked at the clean space, the regimented placement of things.

Ianto reached into his pocket and withdrew the envelope, placing it on top of the box, then retreated.

The watcher under the bushes waited until the loud SUV had roared off, then hurried to the shed with anticipation.

He spied the large container of casserole, the loaf of bread and block of cheese all made his mouth water as he inhaled the smell of the cooked meat. The winter jacket was welcome.

The letter was a surprise.

As were the five one hundred dollar bills inside and his hands shook as he stared at them, then started to read the note.

 _Hello there_

 _You are in my shed._

 _My house burnt down and I lost everything, except my family._

 _I have known what it feels like to sleep in a shed. I am not judging you, I just worry that you will be dreadfully cold. I actually slept in this one when I was young and felt lost for a bit._

 _Please find somewhere cheap to sleep for a while, if not please buy something to keep warm._

 _Know that you are not doing any harm and I will not have you moved on._

 _Please know that you are welcome._

 _Ianto Harkness-Jones._

The man ran his thumb over the signature and muttered it out loud with surprise.

"Harkness-Jones? Where did that come from?"


	52. Chapter 52

52

Jack gaped at Ianto as he hung up his coat.

"Five hundred dollars?" Jack spluttered, "You just gave the homeless man in your shed five hundred dollars?"

Ianto turned to face him with a frown, "I thought I said that quite clearly."

"Christ on a crutch!" Jack sighed, "What next. Gonna fling it out the window as you drive around Cardiff?"

Ianto straightened his back as he watched Jack fling his arms about and felt a spike of anger.

This was his money, his and Lisa's old money, his decision.

"I might use the next five hundred to get a tattoo!" he finally said, watching as Jack froze, then turned with a look of horror.

"I loved me Mam, maybe a love heart with her name" Ianto walked towards the kitchen trying to pretend he didn't know how horrified his husband had become.

"What about another Welsh Dragon?" he called out as he got to the doorway, "A whole family of them!"

Jack finally twigged and stormed after him, "Very fucking funny, I just don't think that was the best way to help him. What if he's an addict, you might have just killed him!"

Ianto slammed the kettle down, steaming already.

"How bloody stupid can you be" Jack raged, not noticing Connor's look of surprise from the table as Em removed Ton from the room, "You can't just waste our money like that!"

Ianto now looked out the window as he seethed, "Our money."

They had always agreed that Lisa's insurance money was separate, to be used for fancies.

Ianto's happy money.

"What if he follows you home, what if …."

"Well I know he didn't" Ianto swung to face Jack, "I checked my rear view mirror like you taught me, in case of a tail and I can assure you, he didn't run down the road after me!"

Connor snorted and rose, deciding to flee as Jack swung to glare at him.

"Don't be so bloody pedantic!" Jack huffed.

"Well don't be so bloody chauvinistic!" Ianto snapped back, "Upset because I spent money that won't even be missed on something I wanted when you buy shit all the time! Like I purchased a new purse from housekeeping!"

"Oh! Shit is it? You won't want your birthday present then" Jack stomped from the room and Ianto slumped.

Jack was almost to their bedroom when he stopped and cursed, turned and headed back.

"Ianto, I'm sorry. That was childish" Jack started as Ianto looked up from the dishes. "I went straight to arsehole, didn't I."

"It's OK" Ianto said sadly, "You're right. Silly to spend money on someone we don't know. I just … it was Lisa's money and she would have given it."

"Of course she would have" Jack sighed, trying not to roll his eyes as Mama Lisa's halo shone.

Ianto turned back to the dishes and Jack considered some more, then wandered to the main room, finding Connor in there watching TV.

"Hey." Jack flopped down.

"You two OK?" Connor asked without any preamble, "That was a bit … shouty."

"Yeah, that's how we used to communicate, I always wound up hurting his feelings and feeling like a shit, then doing something worse" Jack sighed, "Counseling saved us. Well, that and the boys."

"We talked about it" Connor nodded, "after the breakdown, Em and I agreed we needed it. No explanations needed brother."

Jack smiled as he patted Connor's leg and they settled to watch TV.

John's screams from the backyard where he was tied to the tree by Captain Babbity Bum wafted faintly around the room and both men grunted and agreed to ignore it.

Best not to take in Captain Babs in full flight.


	53. Chapter 53

53

That night they climbed into bed and Jack turned to face Ianto, finding him already clutching the long since scent faded pillow Rhia had made him.

"Hey" he said softly, seeing Ianto's upset had not dissipated.

"Hey" came a muffled reply as Ianto peered at him.

"I'm sorry. It's your play money, we agreed it would be for anything you wanted. I just … I guess I still get bristly when it's Lisa. I know it's silly but she had you first and it will always feel like I'm competing" Jack sighed.

"Oh Cariad. There is no competition, no comparison. I loved her gently, and almost fatherly, when I think about it." Ianto sighed, "With you … it's fierce, hard and wanton. I'm the needy one, the one seeking comfort and protection. I never thought I could be so needy and …. Well, emotional."

"Really?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"We never argued" Ianto rolled onto his back, "We disagreed but I always gave in, grinding my teeth."

"I was always trying to make it right as well, always walking on egg shells so she would feel in control, especially after Melly was born" Jack rubbed his face.

"We both thought we were happy living like that, both still hold them so close to our hearts" Ianto marveled, "Yet, look at us. Truly blessed in a way they could never achieve."

"I'm sorry" Jack repeated as he reached for his husband, finding the tented PJs welcoming and he kissed Ianto while sliding his hand beneath the elastic.

"Oh, ahhhhhhhhhh, my love" Ianto whined bucking as he was gently prepared.

"Lube" Jack whispered and Ianto fumbled in the nightstand drawer, finally thrusting it at Jack with soft pants of need.

Jack was soon pushing in, holding Ianto tightly as they lay, just breathing as they joined and became one entity in the dark.

"Cariad, please" Ianto whispered, shuddering as Jack obliged.

Jack made a soft growling noise as he snapped his hips, driving deeper as his fingers slid around those bodacious arse cheeks to lift them for a better angle.

Ianto smiled as he relaxed, letting Jack move him more, ignoring the bite in his lower back that still plagued him occasionally.

"Jack" Ianto gasped as he felt his toes start to curl and Jack grunted, his growls switching to moans as he drove deeper into the pleasurable dance.

Ianto came first, crying out as he convulsed and Jack swore as he followed, making the bed shake with the strength of his thrusts.

Then he fell to one side, gasping for air as Ianto reached shakily for wipes.

"God, that was intense" Ianto gasped.

"Yeah. God." Jack swallowed, "I needed that."

"We both did!" Ianto laughed softly, "We've been so busy with the kids and the whole moving business."

"If it means something to you, if you get something out of caring for this lost soul I wouldn't mind, honestly" Jack admitted, "Maybe it was the old jealousy thing. You are spread so thin these days."

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed, rolling into his arms, "I'm sorry. I have been preoccupied. It's just the babies and … I'm sorry. You know you come first, right? You and the boys? Everything else is gravy."

"Rich, crazy gravy" Jack agreed with a soft huff of laughter.

They settled to sleep and Jack held Ianto tight, still regretting the argument when they had come so far with their counseling.

He vowed to own up to it at their next appointment, he knew he was wrong to react without looking from things from Ianto's side of view and wanted Ianto to understand that he felt badly.

As Ianto snuffled in his arms Jack finally relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

Feeling better.


	54. Chapter 54

54

Ianto was running, pounding along the street as his music pounded in his ears.

His morning runs had taken a sideline lately and now they were in the village, he was back to a normal routine.

Several people waved, smiling as he passed and more than one got a high five in passing.

They had been there for the weekend rush and were now waiting for the kids to get over the fact they were heading home.

Ianto had been worrying about his homeless man.

He slowed and jogged on the spot as he waited for a truck to rumble past, a cheery salutation from the driver had Ianto waving with a grin.

He took a deep breath as he looked up at the mountain, then turned and made his way home.

Walter was awake, as always he was the first up and helping his Nanny with breakfast.

"Hey Walt" Ianto said softly as he bent down and kissed him on the head.

As he made his way down the hallway he considered that soon the lovely boy whipping eggs would be his height. Ianto hummed softly, remembering how tall Lisa had been, even taller than him and it was nice to know Walter would have their lithe body types.

He smiled as he looked in at Babbit and John.

Asleep in the bed, both had their midriffs exposed; like they were ready for a morning scratch and their heads were turned towards each other, the fine features on both like a mirror image.

John stirred and looked at Ianto with a sleepy smile.

"Hey, home time" Ianto said softly, reaching out to pat John's foot and John hummed as he pulled the small child closer.

"Me in!" Ton demanded as he crawled past, reaching for the edge of the bed and Ianto lifted him so he could crawl up the opposite side of Babbit for a cuddle.

John crooned as he moved his arm and Ton sighed theatrically as he laid against his shoulder with a pout for a kiss.

"Hello stinky" John smiled, hugging the boy and rubbing his wee back.

"Hey Papa" Ton smiled back, "day."

"Yes, it is daytime, good boy" John enthused and Ianto felt a swell of pride in the baby's attempt to say good morning.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Jack asked as he plastered himself against Ianto's back, chasing his runaway baby and finding Ianto back from his run, "Mmmmmm, sweaty Welshman, yum."

"Stop it!" Ianto blushed and John laughed softly as Ton demanded another kiss.

"Stop it!" Babbit muttered as he rolled onto his side, cuddling into John, "all horrible peoples!"

"Sorry munchkin, it's morning" John said softly , kissing curls as Jack moved into the room and knelt by the bed.

"Poor Babbit is too tired. I suppose those scrambled eggs Walter's making will have to all go on my plate with the bacon" Jack crooned with a pout.

"Not bloody likely!" Babbit roared, struggling from the bed as his favorite smells hit him, "I smell pancakes too!"

"Nanny does know your favorites" Ianto smiled as the child pushed past him with mutters under his breath, his PJs getting pulled up as he stumbled along.

"God, I need to pee too!" John said, struggling out as well and Ianto laughed as he watched a hand tug at saggy PJs.

Jack held out his arms and Ton wriggled over with giggles and wet kisses.

Ianto felt arms side around his waist and turned to hug Stephen as a kiss good morning was required.

"Can I travel with you Tad?" Stephen asked and Ianto nodded, feeling a talk in his future.

They headed to breakfast as John and Babbit crowed in unison for the bacon.


	55. Chapter 55

55

Ianto left with the family as it had been a quiet weekend and they headed for town.

Connor had rung to say Cardiff was wet and windy, glad he had accepted some weekend work in the city. Em had suffered a weekend of back ache and was bemoaning the loss of her Welsh Masseuse, yelling in the background that he better hurry up and get back.

Ianto assured him they were just pulling out of the town and would be home in time for the afternoon tea, gaining a soft crow of delight as everyone knew Nanny's baking would be coming home as well.

Stephen sat in the front as Walter played in the back with Ton. Babbit had wanted to travel 'with the men' in the front vehicle and was happily riding shotgun in Black Beauty as John sat in the back, playing with a PSP.

Ianto waited as he followed his husband's tail lights.

"Tad?" Stephen asked about half way home.

"Yes love?"

"Um, can I, um." Stephen seemed to be struggling and Ianto reached out to pat his knee.

"What is it love?"

"Can I, er, can I invite a friend for a sleep over?" Stephen said quietly, "We are doing a project together for Human Sciences and live too far apart for after school hanging out. If he stays over on Wednesday night we can work on it and finish it all up on the Thursday at school before Friday hand in."

"I don't see a problem with that love" Ianto said calmly, You have the second bed in your room for that purpose, I know we usually prefer weekend stay-overs but I understand about the hand ins, I hated those."

Stephen relaxed and grinned happily.

"I will need to speak to his parents to confirm they are OK with it, also your Dad has to sign off." Ianto frowned as he considered a new problem, "Also Connor and Em."

"Huh?"

"Well, it's their home too" Ianto said softly, "A family agreement is needed."

"What if they say no!" Stephen asked.

"They won't" Ianto said firmly, "If there ever comes a time where there is a problem, we will sort it out."

"This big family thing is a lot of work Taddy" Walter said from the back and he covered a snoozing toddler.

"Well, that's democracy." Ianto answered, looking in the rear view mirror with a loving smile, "We all agree or there is a problem, if there is then we all work it out together."

"You know, I was doing a history Google search and came across our family model" Walter said with a grin, "We're a hippy commune!"

Ianto roared with laughter as he reached back between the seats to swat at his child and Walter squealed happily.

"Cheeky monkey" Ianto growled.

"Yep, you have a whole troop of us!" Walter laughed.

"Speak for yourself!" Stephen said grandly, "I would rather be a sloth!"

"Yeah" Walter agreed, "They have it sweet!"

"Take after your father, you do" Ianto laughed as he remembered Jack pretending he was stuck in his chair after breakfast and they all laughed.

Ton snuffled and Walter shushed them, leaning in to kiss a little head.

"It's OK Tonny bum" he crooned and Ianto smiled.

Another one who takes after his father.


	56. Chapter 56

56

They were on the outskirts of Cardiff when the tail lights ahead blinked then came on hard. Ianto swore softly as he followed suit and both vehicles came to a halt with screeching tires and smoke.

Ianto felt tendrils of dread as he turned to his sons and told them to watch Ton, then he slid form the vehicle and ran towards the front.

Jack was running, as was John and they were both shouting as Ianto came along the side of Black Beauty and felt bile rising.

Two vehicles had met head on and there was screaming coming from one as the other smoked.

"FIRE! FIRE!" John screamed as he stood back with his cell phone calling emergency services.

Jack was slamming his elbow against a car window as he tried desperately to smash the glass.

Ianto calmly removed his ever present flick knife from his pocket and engaged the blade, stepping forward and leaning against the bottom corner of the pane, shattering it with his body weight.

"I thought we talked about you carrying a concealed and illegal weapon" Jack panted as he watched it disappear again.

"We did. I just didn't agree" Ianto said as he reached in to assess the driver now that Jack had carefully pulled out the man in the passenger seat who was still screaming and struggling.

"Dead" Ianto said softly.

"Fuck!" Jack saw the blood on Ianto's hand and bobbed down seeing the head damaged and rose again, "Other one?"

"John, take babs back to the Spaceship, and don't let Stephen out!" Ianto demanded and John moved to comply as Jack grimaced.

"God, Stephen. He mustn't see!" Jack said as he looked back to the Spaceship.

"He's on the passenger side, hopefully he doesn't come looking," Ianto panted as he slipped in the wet, swore and then went down.

"IANTO!" Jack yelled.

"I'm OK Cariad, just my dignity" Ianto huffed, clambering to his feet, already wet and not caring anymore as he struggled with the undamaged side of the smoking vehicle.

Jack got on his hands and knees, checking for flames as he watched Ianto's converse move about then disappear as the creaking metal told him the door had opened.

"TADDY!" Stephen screamed and Jack turned to see Stephen running from the driver's side.

Jack rose and caught him as Ianto re-appeared, pulling a woman from the wreckage.

"Fen! Fetch the emergency blanket from Black Beauty" Ianto roared as he laid her in the wet ground and started rechecking her.

Stephen reached the two men as Jack removed his great coat and flung it over his husband's wet shoulders.

"What about you" Ianto gasped, already shaking.

"I don't care, I can't have you ill" Jack snapped and then reached out to hug him, hoping to lessen the bite.

Stephen helped cover the woman as the sirens echoes in the distance.

"Fen, go stand by the grill of Black Beauty so they aren't afraid to swing in close" Ianto ordered, "Get another blanket for your father."

Stephen hurried to help as the fire engine arrived, the twos and blues proudly resounding.

"Ambulance behind us" the first fireman said as he knelt to assess the woman.

"I can't detect any severe trauma, but I suspect her airbag did the job too well, I think that nose is broken, maybe a cheek bone judging by the feel of the socket" Ianto said as he motioned towards one side of her face.

The ambulance arrived and Ianto stepped back, finding Stephen in his father's arms as he watched with wide eyes.

"Are you OK love?" Ianto asked as he reached for the boy.

"It's on fire, you climbed in and it's on fire" Stephen whispered and Ianto turned with surprise, seeing for the first time that the car was engulfed in flames.

"I'm OK darling, we're OK" Ianto crooned as he closed in, making sure the boy was cuddled by his fathers and unable to see as she was collared and boarded for travel.


	57. Chapter 57

57

Ianto was still shaking so John offered to drive the Spaceship, letting Ianto cuddle in the back with the kids.

They reached the house and were relieved to find the Grandys waiting, warm blankets and baths waiting for little bodies, Ianto refusing to bathe until the kids were OK.

Jack knew he was hurt, just not how so he tried not to fuss.

Once PJ'd babies had cuddles and kisses and were in bed, Jack finally asked politely for his coat back.

Ianto rose gingerly and Jack saw the problem.

"What happened to you knee baby" he said as he accepted the coat and dumped it behind him without looking, crouching to look at the jagged tear in Ianto's jeans, still wet with blood.

"When I fell, a piece of metal on the road" Ianto huffed, "Doesn't even hurt, just burns a bit."

Jack rang Owen while Eugene ran a bath for his baby, James preferring to stay with the kids so they didn't venture out and see the blood.

Last time Ianto was hurt Babbit had been beside himself at the thought of his lovely Taddy in pain.

Jack followed him to the bathroom and helped him out of his jeans, hissing along with him as they peeled the denim down the leg.

The wound was about four inches long and deep, weeping as Jack pressed a wet cloth against it.

Owen's voice called out and he entered the bathroom, kneeling to see what Jack was covering.

"Ouch" Owen muttered, checking the wound and opening his bag.

"Got the good stuff?" Jack asked as Ianto sighed softly.

Owen injected numbing around the wound and they undressed Ianto, lowering him into the water but holding the leg out as the numbing took effect.

Owen checked for any debris, please to find it clean and stitched it up, bandaged it and then helped Jack lift Ianto and dry him.

Jack was grateful for the nightshirt Eugene provided, meaning no PJ bottoms against the dressing and Ianto hobbled to bed with a sigh of fatigue.

As he settled in the bed, the poor old pillow was asked for and Jack produced it, making Eugene leave for a few moments, knowing it was Rhia he really wanted, not just a bloody pillow.

Jack was settling in the bed when a small noise made him look to the doorway, finding Stephen standing there.

"Hey sweetheart" Jack said, watching Ianto fold back the blankets.

Stephen ran across the room and climbed in, sniffling as he hugged Ianto.

"Scared today" Ianto whispered, rubbing the boney back of the growing boy.

"I was" Stephen agreed.

"No, I was. It was really scary and I was so worried" Ianto said as he kissed his boy, "But you were there, and Daddy was there and I knew I was going to be OK."

"Please don't do that" Stephen said softly, "Please don't die."

"I don't' want to" Ianto said, "I want to dance at your wedding, hold up the grandchildren you will give me, grow old and dotery so you have to drive me to the store."

Stephen sorted and settled to sleep.

Jack carefully settled, mindful of the knee and kissed Ianto, stroking his face as he called him an idiot.

Stephen clung to his Taddy and listened to his heartbeat, reassured that he was OK.

They were OK.


	58. Chapter 58

58

Ianto bemoaned the loss of his morning run, too sore to walk too far and he was feeling coddled as his Tad placed a third cup of tea down.

"Just going to the shop" Ianto called out, rising and hobbling for the door as Eugene fluffed.

"Should I call Jack?"

"Tad! Just a drive to the shop, not something I need permission from my husband to do" Ianto said softly.

"Yes, of course. Sorry Teddy" Eugene said, turning back to the house as he had left the baby on the floor playing.

Ianto drove to the store and looked at the display of chocolates, choosing a box for himself, then another one. He was pleased to see Sasha there, talking to her or a while as she bemoaned Braxton Hicks and Ianto soothed her as he rubbed her belly for encouragement.

He was pleased to learn that her mother was being supportive and she had moved home for the foreseeable future. When he asked about the baby daddy's family her look of doom was enough without her telling him she had an order against them.

He certainly knew how that felt and sympathized. He thought about the Hallets as he drove away from her mother's house, having dropped her off to save the three block's walk.

He drove to the section and hobbled to the shed, opening the door and placing the chocolates down.

He straightened up to leave and to his shock he saw a figure huddled under blankets.

"Shit, sorry. You aren't usually here this time of day" Ianto blustered, "Just … um. I got meself some of these for a treat, had a shit day yesterday. Thought you might like some too."

Ianto backed out quickly and hobbled back to the spaceship as a face appeared at the shed window, watching him climb gingerly into the vehicle and drive off.

 _He checked the box of chocolates and pulled them over to the bed, opening them and choosing one with glee._

Ianto drove home and settled in the couch with his box, watching Ton choose a chocolate with a soft coo.

"These were Gene's favorites" Eugene said wistfully, "Remember? Every birthday, every Christmas. These were what he opened first."

"Yeah" Ianto said softly, smiling as Ton pushed a third into the already full mouth.

"Piggy" Babbit scolded, choosing one and nibbling daintily at it.

"The boys get away to school OK?" Ianto asked, eyeballing Babbit.

"Yes, this one had a bit of a sniffle" Eugene eyeballed him, "Funny how it seems to have disappeared."

"One day off won't hurt" Ianto said softly as he offered Babbit another.

"Can we watch pirates?" Babbit asked as he settled on the sofa, pulling Ton into a hug.

"Anything you want" Ianto assured him.

When Walter and Stephen arrived home with Em, they found two sleeping babies and an extremely bored Ianto.

"How was school?" he asked as Em lifted Ton for room and Walter snuggled in.

"Sucked, wanted to be with you" Walter said sulkily as he glared at the sleeping Babbit.

"Well , tonight is your turn to look after me, so just as well then" Ianto said as he kissed Walter's cheek.

Walter lit up, enjoying the fussing as he made his Taddy a drink of tea and even fetched his meal on a tray so Ianto could stay on the sofa.

Jack helped Stephen prepare dessert and everyone enjoyed eating in the lounge with Ianto.

Later in bed Jack asked him how he was feeling.

"Fine, I am actually fine but I saw that they needed to fuss a bit" Ianto smiled, "I do need a foot rub though."

Jack indulged him as Ianto lovingly rubbed his hair, telling him that felt lovely.

It wasn't until they were drifting off that Jack realized Ianto had just pleased him with a wee job too.

He grinned in the dark as he hugged his Welshman, still intent on caring for everyone.

What a lovely man.


	59. Chapter 59

59

Ianto met Sasha at the antenatal class with Em and they settled to begin the class.

Sasha kept looking for her mother and visibly relaxed as she bustled in, shutting the door against the cold rain.

"My goodness" she gasped, "winter is coming for sure, going to be a white Christmas this year!"

"Mama, it's a white Christmas every year!" Sasha laughed as Ianto pushed a cushion over for her mum. "It's only bloody August!"

"Ianto's birthday at the weekend" Em said, "Also the anniversary of the day he met his husband."

The class leaned in and Ianto blushed as he told them of his mugging and the way he fell all over his handsome American.

There were gasps as he told them about Kieran, gaining cuddles from several women and surprisingly, some men as well.

Then he told them the rest, stopping for a cup of tea and questions before the cancer talk. This was listened to in silence, Ianto telling them what he did to the marriage councilor as they roared with laughter.

"You should write a book" he was told and they agreed as he shook his head.

"Who would believe me, my god even I can't believe all the shit I've been through" he laughed and they all watched the sun shine on a cold blustery day.

The class was left amid laughter and some kisses.

Ianto drove home, taking a small detour to the section as he had some food in the back for his 'guest'.

"Don't be too long, I gotta pee" Em called out as she walked around the Spaceship and rubbed her large belly looking at the wet plants now the rain had stopped. "All this water!"

Ianto stopped and knocked, then opened the door cautiously.

Finding the place empty, he placed the food inside and headed back to the vehicle.

Em was looking at the front gardens, wondering how lovely they must have once looked.

"John peed in those" Ianto said and she squeaked as she stepped away from them.

"Don't worry, he's peed on the bushes everywhere I've lived I think" Ianto smiled. "Sort of like a house warming."

She giggled as he helped her back in and they drove home.

"What's eating you" she said as she noted his silence.

"My birthday" Ianto sighed, "It's also the anniversary of the day we turned off Aurora's machines. Today is the anniversary of the accident and my fathers have forgotten. Do I tell them?"

"Oh Ianto" she sighed, "You internalize so much, you take everything so personally."

"I know, I'm sorry." He stopped at the lights and grinned at her, "I drive poor Jack insane sometimes."

"He must be a very forgiving soul" she said with wide eyes and then they both laughed.

"Oh dear" Ianto giggled, "Laughter does make the day brighter."

"So. Your birthday" she said softly, reaching out and placing her hand over his on the gear shift.

"I know" he sagged back against the seat, "I am an old Nanna!"

She patted his hand and then smiled, "Yes. You are!"

"I will open gifts and not cringe at the cost, I shall eat birthday cake the children decorated and not complain about the amount of candles or candy on top, I might even enjoy myself" he said with a hand held up like he was swearing an oath.

"Good, and I shall remind you each time you start slipping into Nanna Mode" she promised back.

They giggled all the way home.


	60. Chapter 60

60

"Home" Ianto yelled, mimicking the children and they all yelled as they turned form the TV.

Em squeaked as she ran for the loo, the stop on the way home at the gas station not enough for her bladder.

"What are you doing?" Ianto asked as he settled next to Jack.

"Trying to find something to watch" Stephen sighed as he handed the remote to Babbit.

"My precious" Babbit said as he stroked it lovingly.

"You worry me sometimes" Ianto frowned at the boy and Eugene pulled Babbit into his lap while frowning back.

"My precious" he said as he stroked the child's hair.

"I don't know" Ianto sighed as he slid to sit in the lap of a delighted American.

"I know what we can watch" Em said as she held a DVD from Ianto's collection.

"What is it?" Babbit asked, craning his neck.

"It says "Rhia and Gray's wedding Day" she said and Ianto froze, then cleared his throat in warning.

"Your Tad says it's the anniversary of the accident so maybe it would be nice to see them happy" she said as she walked towards the DVD.

Ianto groaned as the place erupted.

Eugene was the first to burst into noisy tears and James rushed to him while Water rushed for his Taddy as the horror of their forgetfulness hit home.

Em turned with shock as Walter burrowed into Ianto's arms, wailing.

"Oh god, I got it wrong" she gasped as she watched the chaos.

"It's OK" Ianto was soothing, "we can still do something, Em's right."

They settled and she sat with Connor, absolutely horrified still.

"Look Ton" Babbit said as the DVD played, "There's your first Mummy and Daddy."

Ton blinked and frowned at the screen.

"See? They couldn't be here any more so now you have Daddy and Taddy, just like me" Babbit enthused, "We are so lucky."

Ianto stole a glance at John who was sitting in a chair on his own, the glance caught by Babbit.

"Oh Papa!" he ran to John and climbed up, "You were always there too."

"No I wasn't" John said huskily as he hugged his son tightly, "But I am now. I am so lucky too."

"Pa John!" Ton declared, pointing at John and Babbit, "mine too."

"Well, um. I guess I can share him" Babbit frowned as he considered, "I have to share everyone though, he is kind of mine."

John hugged him tighter as he kissed his hair.

"Ok then" Babbit said generously, Yeah. OK Ton. Yours too. Just remember he's mine first!"

John looked lovingly at Babbit as he crooned, stroking his curls.

Everyone resumed watching the DVD.

When Jack and Ianto sang, they all cried softly.


	61. Chapter 61

61

They two men snuggled under the covers as the house settled.

"I can't believe I forgot" Jack sighed softly.

"It's OK, we have hectic lives. If they were alive chances are we would forget their wedding anniversary of something. Not the end of the world" Ianto reasoned as he yawned and wriggled for Jack's feet.

"Our wee Babs, when he said that about John, being his, it just …" Jack sighed and squeezed as he felt Ianto's feet rubbing against his.

And Ton, wanting a piece as well" Ianto laughed, "He so adores his Babbit."

"Yeah, god help us when he's older. I can just see the two mincing about in Bethany's clothes with Ton mimicking his brother."

Ianto groaned.

"Yeah. Problem is, Bethany is gonna look crazy in some of Babbit's clothes" Jack giggled.

"Jack?"

"Yeah sweets?"

"Shut up and roll over, I wana fuck you from behind" Ianto demanded, getting pushy with his hands as he encouraged Jack to roll away.

"Oh baby" Jack crowed, raising a knee and allowing Ianto better access as he twisted around at the waist to demand a kiss.

"Been wanting you all day" Ianto whispered, as he slid a lubed finger in and rubbed his dick between Jack's thighs, "Been waiting oh so impatiently for tonight, wanna make the bed move."

"Oh god, Yes please" Jack panted, checking quick to make sure the door was closed.

Then he didn't care as Ianto pushed in, not as careful or loving as usual and Jack cried out with delight as he got a thorough seeing to.

Ianto rolled on top of him, forcing him into the mattress as he growled softly, and Jack huffed as he tried to breathe in rhythm to the thrusting.

"Fuck, Yan, gonna … fuck" Jack was whining as he felt his stomach muscles cramping and that heat in his lower gut and groin centering at his dick.

Ianto grunted and grabbed Jack's hips, rolling so he was on his side, freeing Jack's dick as he came.

"Jack" Ianto panted, thrusting haphazardly as he filed him, their bodies shuddering through their joined climax.

They lay breathing deeply as Ianto slid out, letting Jack roll onto his back in the middle, then settled next to him.

"Gotta change the sheets anyway" Ianto whispered as they drifted off, a shower before breakfast a must.

The soundproofing was working, Em and Connor oblivious to the lovemaking next door as they argued.

"Bloody thoughtless, you saw how upset Walt was!" Connor accused.

"I didn't think!" Em sighed, wearily flopping back in the bed, "Ianto was just so upset that he forgot. I never thought of how the kids might feel."

"Yeah, or their parents" Connor leaned in and kissed her, forgiving her.

"Ianto get his ugly cry from Eugene" she whispered, "I hated seeing that. Such a handsome man to fall apart."

"They really love each other" Connor sighed.

"They are good friends. Family" she amended.

"I mean Eugene and James. Imagine losing your older children, only having one left after so many failed attempts, plus loosing the other two you managed to raise" he sighed, "No wonder they have unofficially moved in."

"Bethy is in paradise with so many parents and even Grandys." Em laughed.

"Did you see Babbit cutting her meat for her at tea?"

"No. Did he?" Em asked softly, "Suck a lovely wee chap."

"All are. God, what would we do without them" Connor snuggled against her, rubbing the growing belly.

"Never gonna find out!" Em said confidently, "I'll fight to my last dying breath to stay right here."

"Same" Connor muttered as he drifted off.

Em lay awake listening to his soft snores and grinned.

She had never been so happy.


	62. Chapter 62

62

The anti-natal class had been brought forward as the midwife wanted to share the news that a couple had welcomed their baby into the world.

Cake, pictures and laughter filled the room, followed by an impromptu singing of Happy Birthday as they remembered what day it was.

Ianto blushed but took it with his usual calm smile.

Sasha had a small gift for him, a lovely tie that had him hugging her with glee.

He asked her how things were going with the family-in-law and she sadly told him that they were still seeking custody through the legal system.

Ianto sighed sadly at the thought that a child, not even born yet could already be in the legal system.

He gave her what advice he could, hugging her as she thanked him for caring. Her mother thanked him for the name of the lawyer that was helping.

Ianto just wished he could do more but he knew Jack was uneasy about him taking on another waif. Ianto silently agreed that this one was too big to take on with the twins so close.

He had to prioritize.

Ianto kissed Sasha goodbye and helped her into her mother's car, looking up at the approaching rain clouds.

Walter was at the library next door and Ianto knocked on the glass, grinning as he waved and Walter hurried to hop into the Spaceship.

Em hadn't been able to make it, prioritizing as well. Bethy had a dance recital and soon they would be second place. Ianto had agreed, encouraging her to go, he would go to the class for support.

"Gonna spill it's guts Tad!" Walter said with glee, watching the sky as it churned above them.

"Definitely gonna unleash hell" Ianto laughed softly, reaching across to pat his son's knee.

"You think they're finished?" Ianto asked after a little while of watching Walter covertly checking his phone.

Walter turned to look at him with wide eyes, then saw his Taddy's amusement.

"You knew! You knew all along?" Walter gaped.

"Well, Babbit's mutterings about pink balloons kind of warned me it's gonna be a biggie" Ianto laughed.

"Bloody Babbit" Walter huffed as Ianto laughed softly.

Ianto swung by the old section and was humming as he reached into the boot of the vehicle, pulling the box of food and magazines towards the edge to pick up.

The blow was unexpected, Ianto's grunt of surprise muted as he was slammed against the back framework of the vehicle.

Walter felt the shake of the impact and heard the thud, thinking his father had slapped the boot shut and he turned to watch him walk down the path, finding it empty.

He then turned to look between the front seats and saw the boot open.

Then he heard Ianto's grunt of pain as he received a boot to his chest.

Walter screamed for his Taddy as he struggled with his seatbelt, hearing Ianto cry out as the boot connected with his jaw.

"TADDY!" Walter screamed again, flying from the Spaceship and landing on his hands and knees.

He looked with horror as his lovely Taddy lay on the ground, spitting blood as he fought with someone.

"TADDY"


	63. Chapter 63

63

Walter looked up and saw a man running towards them, the shed door left open as his bare feet sank into the long grass.

Ianto had managed to grab his assailant's foot and twist, forcing the man against the vehicle and he rose to his feet, snarling with rage as the sound of this baby's distress woke the Hoodlum in him.

"You mother fucker" Ianto roared, swinging and knocking the man back again, then he fell to a knee as his head pounded from the initial impact.

The man had reached them and he grabbed the assailant by his hair, his own roar eerily similar to Ianto's as he swung the man away from the fallen man, stepping between them.

Walter reached his Tad, crying as he pulled at him.

"Taddy, oh my Taddy" Walter sobbed as he stroked his face and Ianto groaned, trying to focus.

The man now dragged the assailant to the middle of the lawn where he straddled him, punching him repeatedly with snarls of rage.

Walter pulled his phone from his pocket and hit the button for his father, knowing Daddy would sort it out.

Jack answered as the SWAT transporter prowled along, the exercise over and Connor was laughing as he swung the wheel.

"Walt?"

"Daddy, come quick" Walter cried, "Someone attacked Taddy at the old section, please come. He's bleeding."

Jack's face fell and he stood, hitting his head on the roof as he listened to his boy's weepy pleas for help.

"My old house, the section Ianto visits, you been there?" Jack barked at Connor who immediately changed lanes as he caught his Captain's hidden fear.

The Prowler put on speed and the twos and blues lit up.

Ianto grunted through his pain as his son's fear made him focus, struggling to his hands and knees.

He looked past Walter at the man he had been caring for, worrying about and feeding.

The men were about ten feet away, the lawn now a muddy hole from the struggle.

He had stopped pounding the unconscious assailant and stood watching with his face full of worry.

Ianto blinked back the fog of his incoming concussion and gasped.

Without his glasses he could only see the outline of the figure approaching but it was eerily familiar.

"Gene?"


	64. Chapter 64

64

The Prowler screeched to a halt and the men disembarked, Jack already scouting for Ianto.

Walter was sitting in the gentle rain that had started to fall, cradling his father's head in his lap as he huddled over him as if to protect him from the rain.

The assailant was unconscious still, lying prone in the mud and the man from the shed was gone.

Jack ignored the rain, the assailant and for now he bit back the pain of ignoring his unconscious husband too as he carefully gathered the weeping boy into his arms and pulled his Great Coat around the wet child.

"It's OK, you did the right thing" Jack said softly, "I'm so proud of you."

"Oh Daddy, it was horrible" Walter wept; clinging to the most powerful person he had ever known, breathing in his safe scent.

Jack rocked him and looked over as Connor checked Ianto, crooning softly to him as Ianto blearily slapped at him.

"Easy Toto, it's me, its OK sweetie" Connor helped him sit up and embraced him, letting his head fall to his chest.

"Con?"

Two other SWAT members cuffed the unconscious man and dragged him towards an approaching Heddlu car.

"It's OK sweets, it's OK" Connor held him as their medic checked him over and motioned to Jack that there was a head injury.

Jack swore softly.

"Taddy?" Walter looked over, "You OK Taddy Bum?"

"Yeah, yeah" Ianto tried to focus on his boy, his glasses lost in the initial slam against the vehicle.

The convertible that screeched to a halt needed no comment as John erupted from it, followed by Tosh in the passenger seat.

"Ianto!" John cried, ripping him from Connor's arms and hugging him as he crooned, checking him over as well, "Fuck, you're bleeding candy."

"Gene" Ianto muttered, reaching out and wiping at his face.

"Come on" John pulled him to his feet and towards the Spaceship.

"I'll drive him, Toshi can you take my car hon?" John called as he bustled Ianto into the back and Walter pushed past him to join him.

Jack walked around and climbed in the other side, hugging his husband at last at they drove to the hospital.

Walter walked confidently, his Dad's still around his shoulders as they entered and Ianto snorted at the sense of déjà vu as he was helped to a chair.

Owen was heard shouting as he ran along the corridor, Tosh's text sending him into hysterics and he slammed into the A&E looking for them.

"Hey, Ianto?" he knelt and patted a wet leg, "Ianto?"

"Gene?" Ianto said with confusion.

"OK, definite head trauma" Owen sighed, "Come on Jack; let's get him into an examination room and these wet things off."

Jack showed his concern by not biting at the obvious invitation for a quip as he gently helped Ianto walk.

Walter let John hold him, knowing they both needed someone to comfort right now, they comforted each other.


	65. Chapter 65

65

Ianto walked gingerly from the Spaceship to the front door, his Taddy waiting nervously for a hug.

Ianto had tried to be calm, to keep it together but as his Taddy engulfed him, he burst into tears.

James was there, holding them both as he checked the stitches in his child's hairline.

"He's lost his glasses, I think they flew into the bushes during the assault" Jack told them and he took his coat from Walter, kissing his face and telling him to go get his PJs and a hot bath or shower.

"God, you're wet!" Bets gasped, and Walter saw his Nanny, bursting into tears as he ran to her.

Once both were dry, warm and cuddled on the sofa, Babbit demanded an explanation, his hands nervously pulling at John's buttons as he spoke.

"I went to drop off a care box and someone came at me from behind" Ianto said softly, "I don't know who it was, he seemed a bit crazed as he kicked at me."

Ianto's face had swelled and Ton kept reaching for the jaw, making sad noises.

"Yeah, Taddy has a boo-boo darling" Ianto smiled carefully.

"The man from the shed saved him" Walter cut in, "He came running out and attacked the bad man, pulling him away from Taddy and giving him a bashing!"

"Thank god" Eugene said with venom as he watched Babbit hide his face in John's chest, upset by the turn of the day.

The balloons were festooned throughout the house, gifts sitting by the sofa and a cake ready to be lit was in the other room.

A handsome flower arrangement sat pride of place, god knows what it had cost and it screamed of John with the large blooms in garish colors.

Em was holding Bathy as she watched and Bethy slid off her lap, to go comfort Babbit.

She climbed into John's lap and the two small children cuddled as John crooned happily at his wee "chickies".

"Oh god, my party" Ianto sighed as he took in the decorations.

"Poor Taddy, we can do it tomorrow" Stephen assured everyone, "Like Dad had a second birthday, I think Tad needs one as well."

"My lovely babies" Ianto sniffled as his eyes filled, "I'm so sorry. What a stupid, random thing to wreak such a lovely gift."

"Hey, it's not your fault" John said, "Right Jack?"

Jack sat silently, glaring at John and Connor felt Em stiffen against him as she watched the silent exchange.

"This wasn't his fault" she blurted out, making the family look around with surprise.

"Nobody said it was" Jack said defensively.

"No?"

"Teddy?" Eugene reached for his sleepy child, his head lolling against jack.

"I saw Gene" Ianto whispered, "Gene was there."

"OK baby" James sighed, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"His head hit pretty hard, more than once I think" Jack said as he rose to follow.

"Who did this?" Eugene demanded, grabbing at Jack's arm.

"The brother of Sasha's dead husband. God, it's Walter all over again" Jack sighed, "I warned him, god he promised he was stepping back from the whole drama."

"What could he have done differently here" Eugene asked, trying not to show his anger, "How could this possibly be something he brought on himself? My poor boy so discombobulated he thinks he saw his dead brother!"

"No, it's not … god." Jack huffed, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, don't say it to him like that or he will pitch a fit at you!" Eugene warned, "This was not his fault and you know any negative comment will only make him more stubborn on the issue."

"I know" Jack sighed, wishing Sasha had never entered Ianto's world.


	66. Chapter 66

66

Ianto woke to pounding at the front door and he groaned as he rose to answer it.

The kids were at school, Ton out with Em shopping and everyone else at work. Just Eugene upstairs having his own snooze.

Ianto had fallen asleep on the sofa, his book on the table and the spare glasses sitting on top. All the birthday things were still ready to go, yesterday's upset a thing to be put aside.

Ianto swung the door open and squeaked with surprise as Idris pushed past him and into the main room, his anger palpable.

"Look at this shit!" Idris snarled, shoving a piece of paper at him.

Ianto took the letter then reached for his glasses, reading the letter with a government seal on the top.

It was a letter of appreciation for the work Idris's husband had provided for Queen and country and attached was a cheque for services rendered.

 _Now that the case has finally been rendered closed and the last of the cells have closed, we are able to provide final payment as per the employment contract._

Ianto flipped the letter over and looked silently at the 4.5 million dollar piece of paper.

"Fuck" Ianto huffed.

"Fuck? That all you gotta say?" Idris roared, "Your bloody husband and his dead brother are something to do with this, I know Grayboy is all over this and Gene has been dead nearly ten years! Ten fucking years, why make this payment now?"

Ianto blinked, his head pounding as he winced at the volume level and Eugene shot from the bedroom upstairs, letting out a bark of anger.

"You might have forgotten about him but I will never stop aching for his touch!" Idris wailed, "Why would that help me now!"

"What the hell are you doing!" Eugene hissed at his son-in-law, "Why are you even here. If you aren't here to wish him a belated happy birthday, offer commiserations for the attack he suffered yesterday or sit and have a cuppa like a normal person you can fuck off!"

"Potty mouth Taddy" Ianto said softly.

Idris looked at Ianto for the first time, finally seeing the bruised face and stitches. The sunken eyes hiding behind massive frames were wide with confusion and he stepped forward, causing Ianto to step back.

"No."

"Toto" Idris said softly.

"No. He has been on my mind, god I thought I saw him yesterday" Ianto said sadly, "I was laying on the ground getting a kicking and my baby was screaming and all I could think of was Gene and his safety … I …. God."

Ianto sat on the sofa, the letter dangling from his fingers as he inhaled loudly, the first tear rolling down his cheek, "If you really think Gene isn't on my mind, still a part of my life then you really don't know me. All this time, I thought we were family, all this time … you have been so loving and supportive, I never … I mean …. To find out you think this little of me … I … oh no."

Ianto rose and dropped the letter on the table, walking out the French doors to the back garden, retreating to the memorial garden.

"You better go" Eugene said, his voice breaking as he watched Ianto's shoulders shaking.

"What happened to him" Idris asked.

"Nothing you can help him with, obviously" Eugene growled, "Just go. Cool off and think about what happened here, then come apologize. He doesn't need another flash car, he has only ever sought your affection."

Idris walked out with his tail between his legs and it wasn't until he was gone that Eugene saw the letter and cheque still on the table.

He went to comfort his child.


	67. Chapter 67

67

Jack didn't know what to do, how to help as Ianto sat wringing his hands.

He handed the letter to Tosh who rose and collected her laptop to have a better look at what was going on.

The letter had a code running along the bottom and it took her ten minutes to break into the main servers of the code's origin, which was Homeland Security.

She froze as the third firewall fell, alerting her to the agency she was poking around in and she looked at Jack, then continued.

The code was attached to a file named 'Operation Chimney Sweep.'

"Jack?" she said softly and he turned to look at her, "You know all those raids just after Christmas, the cases now going through the courts with that terrorist cell? Those numerous raids around Great Britain that found the long term attempt to assassinate the Queen?"

"Yeah?" Jack frowned, "Er … Operation Chimney Sweep, we did a couple of the raids. Felt quite fitting after Ianto's experience to shut some down."

"How long has it taken to do?" she asked, "You know, how long has it been active?"

"I don't know" Jack shrugged, "Ten? Eleven years of covert surveillance?"

"Involving the police, DEA and American agencies" she said as she clicked her mouse and cleared her throat nervously.

"What is it Tosh" Jack asked.

"One of the operatives, um. A deep cover operative that was an integral part of the operation, um …" she looked nervously at Ianto, "The one who became a Captain in the outfit was … um … his undercover name was …. Ah … Teddy."

Ianto cleared his throat and look away as she clicked some more and found a grainy picture of the man.

She was looking at an older version of Ianto.

She looked over at him as he rose and walked over to lean over the sofa behind her.

A small noise and he walked away as Jack swore and reached for the laptop.

"I had no idea they were so similar in appearance, no wonder Idris has a soft spot for him" she sighed.

Jack rose followed Ianto to the bedroom where Ianto was toeing off his shoes to lay down.

"And Idris is blaming Gray for this?" he demanded, "MY brother is dead and still getting crap over what happened so long ago?"

Ianto stopped moving and looked at him with shock. "What?"

"You fucking heard me, don't give me your wide eyed fucking face, you must know something more about this with your Hoodlum contacts. How much were you told about this, Gene was closer to you than John is to me! Well?"

Ianto blinked as he processed the accusation.

"What?"

"And you had Walter with you. You could have been fucking killed, what if he had thrown himself on you, would he have been kicked?" Jack roared, the real reason for his anger bleeding into the conversation.

"Hold on, how did my brother's death become less than yours? And why, pray tell did this all suddenly become the attack?" Ianto asked, "Remember what the councilor said about ownership? I think …"

"You don't fucking think!" Jack roared, "Christ! Look at this shit! We don't need this, not now the twins are so close, do you even care about that? So focused on being a Taddy to them you could have lost our …"

Jack's voice petered out as he heard himself and his ridiculous accusations. He sighed and rubbed at his face, apologizing for his outburst. "I'm just so tired and worried for you, I didn't mean all that crap."

Ianto stood silently looking at him and then he nodded, slipping his feet back into his shoes as he reached for his wallet that sat by the bed.

"Ianto …"

Ianto walked past him, still maintaining his dignity as he left the house, climbed into the spaceship and backed sedately out of the driveway.

"What just happened?" Eugene asked as Jack walked out of the bedroom.

"I just shot myself in the foot" Jack sighed, "Total douche-bag mode. Total regression to my old default setting."

Ianto did what he used to do.

He ran.


	68. Chapter 68

68

Ianto drove to the section, walking to the shed and pushing it open.

He wasn't surprised to find it empty, even the photos taken.

A flask sat on a bench and Ianto looked at it, wondering if the man still had any money or food.

The box was still in the back of the Spaceship and he considered as he stood, then he got in the Spaceship and drove it across the lawn and parked it behind the shed.

He climbed in the back and laid on the back seat, finally crying softly as one of Ton's blankets became his cuddly.

He woke to the sound of tapping and moved gingerly to look at the source.

A face looked back.

Ianto reached out and unlocked the door.

"Hey Andy" he said dully.

"You OK?" Andy asked softly, "What's going on?"

"Had a fight with Jack and I'm too pissed at Idris right now so … nowhere to run …" Ianto sighed, "Just so tired."

"You don't look so hot" Andy agreed softly. "Nowhere?"

Ianto smiled and shrugged, "The village I suppose now I can actually think. I was too tired, I just needed a snooze. I'll be OK, just needed to recharge."

Ianto headed for the village, unaware of the light showing the back door was not fully closed.

He ignored his phone, knowing it was Jack and too tired and angry to care.

He pulled into the complex and was surprised to see Manny standing there with wide eyes, then remembered his birthday party. He swore and climbed out.

"Where's everyone?" Manny asked, "I thought they were at yours!"

"They are, Jack and I had a fight and I …" Ianto sighed and shrugged, "I'm going to bed and the whole world can take a flying fuck!"

Manny patted his shoulder and then continued walking to the unit he had been taking milk to, determined to ring Jack.

The back of the Spaceship opened, spewing out the man who had been hiding there. He looked around with surprise, then headed after the figure he saw entering the house, unmistakably Ianto.

He looked in the window as Ianto put the kettle on and settled at the table, placing his head in his hands to cry.

He opened the door and entered standing in the doorway as Ianto sobbed softly, not hearing the footsteps.

The phone went again.

Ianto took a deep breath and turned it off.

He was tired, sore and sad.

He wanted … well. A hug but he wasn't going to get one of those now.

He sat staring into space as he went over Jack's words.

Was this his fault?

Had he asked for this?

The man finally made a decision and moved forward as the kettle started to whistle.


	69. Chapter 69

69

Jack had driven like a wild cat, Andy having called him and then Manny when he was almost there.

At least he wasn't that far behind him.

He entered the house and found the kettle screaming it's guts out, rushing to lift it off the heat as he looked at the spilled sugar.

He walked through to the living room, thinking he would find Ianto asleep on the sofa and was ready to grovel.

What he found was Ianto on the sofa, with another man.

Jack felt the air leave the room as he watched his husband's hand rubbing the back of someone who was lying in his arms.

His wedding ring glinting as the man who lay prone on top of him sighed softly.

Jack felt his blood boil and went to speak.

"But why" Ianto said softly, "We grieved so much, still do. Why the lies. God, you died. You died."

"Because that was the agreement" came a muffled response, "To keep you and Idris out of it, they threatened to make you part of it unless I complied, I had to. I had to protect you."

"By dying? Did you know I was blamed?" Ianto demanded, "Did you know even Idris blamed me? Like I somehow knew what was going on? For years, I was adrift without anyone. Just me and Lisa, then just me and my baby boy. A single parent without any support. Because they all believed that I had something to do with your death."

"Lisa?" the head rose and Jack felt his heart stop as he looked at a familiar face, "What do you mean. A single parent?"

"Lisa died" Ianto whispered, "She died and left a newborn baby boy. Taddy and Daddy didn't want to choose sides and of course Rhia was so angry with the world she blamed everyone."

"God. She's gonna kill me" he snorted.

"Can't. A bit difficult from the grave" Ianto snarled, suddenly angry at this man's self pity when he was trying to explain everyone else's pain. "For fucksake Gene, do you even care? You've missed ten years. I got married, had a baby and lost my love, met someone else, remarried, had more kids, lost Rhia and three of her children, god. Look at me, do I even matter?"

"Toto, little brother, of course you matter" Gene sobbed, "I couldn't tell you. They faked my death and made me someone else, it was the only way. The only way to stop it from all going wrong."

"So your career in the secret service was more important than us" Ianto snorted, looking over at Jack.

"MY career was more important to the country than to my family" Gene amended, "You think I've enjoyed being alone? Lost?"

"Idris never got over you. He blamed me too, for a long time. He's never remarried, never found comfort in another, he still speaks of you as his mate, still wears your fucking ring!" Ianto pushed him off, "Hello Jack."

"The kids are going to break their hearts of you don't come home for their birthday party for you" Jack said as he eyeballed Eugene Jones Jr.

"Gene, this is my husband, Jack Harkness."

"Harkness" was repeated slowly.

"Harkness-Jones. My brother was Gray, Grayboy to you, I believe he helped fake your death" Jack said as Ianto gaped, "Gray married your sister, they died together."

"Shit" Gene huffed.

"Three children gone too, just one left. Carlton, named after my father." Jack said calmly, "He's at home with our other three children, well four if you count Bethy."

"My birthday was yesterday" Ianto whispered.

"Come home darling" Jack begged, "We can sort this out."

"This is our home too." Ianto turned to Gene, "Stay here. I'll come back tomorrow, we can sort this out."

"Can we?"

"Of course." Ianto shrugged with a snort, "Don't be silly. I might have to slap you but I will forgive you. That's family."

Gene wondered if it could be that simple.

He knew Idris would not be as calm.

What a clusterfuck.

.

.

.

So ends Walter 7 … you will have to wait for Walter 8 … sorry. OK, maybe not SNORT, it will be along soon.


	70. Chapter 70

So I will start Walter 8, don't want withdrawls here.

So, Ianto's brother, Gene, is back from the dead, Idris is having trouble accepting that the man he mourned is standing there not looking repentant enough and Jack relises that he is being a douche bag again.

Is it too late … for either relationship?

And what is Owen hiding?


End file.
